vie de famille
by Hissha
Summary: New Type Saison 2 TERMINEE La vie de famille des deux nouveaux pères se met en place doucement, cependant, tout bonheur doit avoir un élément pertubateur, en la personne de...
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

_**Séquelle de New Type

* * *

**_

**Vie de famille**

**Chapitre 1**

Deux corps alanguis, deux corps d'hommes se reposaient l'un contre l'autre dans la douce lumière du petit matin. Le premier à se réveiller fut un brun, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, aux traits légèrement asiatique et aux yeux bleu cobalt. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon, un américain aux cheveux châtain attachés en une tresse, et entreprit de lui déposer de légers baisers dans le cou dans l'espoir de le réveiller. L'américain gémit puis ouvrit lentement ses deux yeux couleur améthyste.

« - Hum… 'Ro ? »

« - Il est bientôt neuf heures mon amour, il faut que nous nous levions. » Murmura le japonais en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe.

Duo grogna puis colla son corps contre celui de son amant et déposa sa tête au creux de son cou en soupira de bien-être.

« - Ce que j'aimerais passer la journée au lit, avec toi. »

Heero eut un petit rire.

« - Si tu fais ça, il y en aura une qui ne sera pas contente. »

« - C'est vrai. » Répondit Duo avec un petit sourire.

« - Je descends préparer le petit déjeuner, tu vas réveiller le petit monstre ? »

« - Oui. »

Les deux amants se levèrent et se séparèrent sur le palier. L'un en direction de la cuisine, l'autre en direction de la chambre de leur fille. Duo entra doucement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et tomba sur deux prunelles cobalt qui semblaient visiblement l'attendre. Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« - Maman. » Fit la petite fille de son lit à barreaux ou elle était assise.

« - Tu es déjà réveillé mon ange. »

Duo s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Plus Hélène grandissait et plus elle ressemblait à Heero. Elle avait hérité de ses yeux cobalt et de ses traits asiatiques, mais elle avait également les cheveux châtains de Duo ainsi que son caractère dynamique. Dès qu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas, elle n'avait pas arrêté de courir partout, faisant paniquer ses deux pères.

Hélène dans les bras, il rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine. Ce dernier faisait chauffait un peu de lait pour leur fille tandis que le café coulait tranquillement pour eux.

« - Papa. » Fit la petite fille en tendant les bras vers son père.

Le japonais vint prendre Hélène des bras de Duo et l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'installer sur sa chaise, tandis que Duo préparait le biberon. Depuis presque deux ans, une petite routine s'était installé entre eux, d'un commun accord, il avait décidé de rester habiter à Sutton Cove, Heero travaillait pour la Winner Corporation à distance mais devait parfois faire quelques déplacements, laissant alors sa famille à la maison. Duo quant à lui s'était découvert un don pour le dessin, et illustré à présent les livres pour enfants. Ainsi ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble, et profiter de leur fille qui grandissait très vite. Après avoir donné le lait à Hélène, Duo s'installa autour de la table et garda un œil sur le chérubin afin qu'elle ne fasse pas tomber son biberon.

« - Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, tu n'étais pas là ! » Déclara alors Heero.

Le natté leva sur lui un regard coupable.

« - J'avais envie d'aller courir un peu, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas transformé. »

« - Hn. »

« - Gomen, j'aurais dû te prévenir. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave Duo, l'essentiel est que tu étais là à mon réveil. » Fit Heero avec un petit sourire.

« - Hum. Tu pars quand pour L-4 ? » Demanda alors Duo.

« - Dans l'après-midi. Je serais de retour demain soir. »

« - Okay. Tu passeras le bonjour à Quatre et Trowa de ma part. »

« - Je n'y manquerais pas. Quand Hélène sera un peu plus âgée, vous viendrais avec moi. »

Duo acquiesça un silence. Il n'aimait pas trop quand son amant s'éloignait ainsi, mais le japonais s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas partir plus de quarante-huit heures. Relevant la tête, Duo aborda un sujet important.

« - N'oublie pas que dans une semaine, il faudra que tu t'occupe seul d'Hélène. »

« - Je n'oublie pas, mais j'avais une meilleure idée. » Répondit Heero avec un petit sourire.

« - Comment cela ? Demanda Duo avec étonnement en se levant pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

Heero se leva à son tour et se colla contre le dos de son amant, et lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille droite.

« - Pourquoi ne pas confier Hélène à Fleck et Isis et passer ses trois jours ou tu seras en chaleur dans notre chambre, rien que tous les deux. »

« - Hum, ce serait effectivement intéressant. » Fit Duo en se retournant pour emprisonner les lèvres de son japonais.

Une fois qu'il fut en mesure de respirer à nouveau, Heero darda son regard dans celui du natté.

« Et que dirais-tu si nous en profitions également pour faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Hélène ? » Demanda Heero.

À ses mots Duo se figea, il lança un regard confus à Heero et se dégagea de ses bras.

« - Je vais allais préparer Hélène. » Bredouilla-t-il comme excuse.

Puis empoignant sa fille, il sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, laissa un Heero abasourdi derrière lui n'ayant toujours pas compris la réaction de son amant. Finissant de ranger la cuisine, il se dirigea ensuite à l'étage afin d'avoir une explication.

« - Duo ? »

Il vit son amant suspendre son geste une fraction de seconde, puis repris son activité d'habillage, avant de déposer le bébé dans son parc afin de se tourner vers Heero.

« - Excuse-moi Heero. »

« - Qu'as-tu ? » Demanda le japonais en se rapprochant en enlaçant doucement son amant.

Ce dernier cacha son visage dans le cou de son bien-aimé et garda un instant le silence avant de commencer d'une voix incertaine, espérant que Heero comprendra ses raisons.

« - Je suis heureux d'avoir eut Hélène, elle est ma fierté et si j'avais la possibilité de revenir en arrière, je n'hésiterais pas à la concevoir à nouveau. Mais… »

« - Mais ? »

« - Je ne me sens pas prêt à avoir un second enfant Heero. J'ai un peu de mal à accepter le fait que je puisse en avoir. Je suis un homme et… Je ne peux pas, désolé. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave, Duo-koi, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça. »

« - Non, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as le droit de vouloir des enfants, mais je ne suis pas prêt. »

« - Je comprends. »

_**/88888888888/**_

« - Bonjour Heero. »

« - Bonjour Quatre. » Fit Heero en serrant la main du blond par protocole.

« - Comment vont Duo et Hélène ? » Demanda alors Quatre après qu'ils se soient installé.

« - Ils vont très bien, Duo te passe le bonjour. »

« - Rend-le lui. »

« - Entendu. Nous commençons ? »

« - Sylvia Noventa n'est pas encore arrivée, il serait mieux que nous l'attendions, tu ne crois pas ? »

« - Hn. »

« - Et sinon, avec Duo ça va bien ? »

« - Oui. Nous avons des hauts et des bas comme tous les couples, mais rien de bien méchant. »

Quatre eut un petit sourire, puis enchaîna.

« - Et vous ne voulez pas agrandir votre petite famille ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Heero se raidit imperceptiblement.

« - Nous en avons parlé, mais ce n'est pas pour encore. »

« - Ca te dérange ? »

« - Non, pas du tout. Mais le fait qu'il ne veuille pas d'autre enfant… »

« - T'as fait mal. »

« - Je ne dirais pas ça, mais avant qu'il s'explique, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il regrettait. »

« - Heero… »

« - Je sais que c'est faux maintenant, Duo me l'a dit, mais il est vrai qu'avoir un second enfant me plairait énormément. »

« - Je m'en doute, laisse-lui du temps. »

« - Hn. »

L'arrivée de Sylvia Noventa empêcha Quatre de continuer sur sa lancée, et ils parlèrent ensuite du nouveau procédé informatique qu'Heero avait mis au point. Le japonais sortit des locaux de la Winner Corporation en étouffant un bâillement. Sa réunion avec Quatre et Sylvia s'était éternisé, et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une envie, dormir. Se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son hôtel il ne fit pas attention à la personne qu'il bouscula.

« - Heero ? » Fit une voix connue du japonais.

Ce dernier se retourna et resta cloué sur place en reconnaissant la personne face à lui.

À suivre…

**_Et voilà, vous l'avez demandé alors je vous la publie, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que vous as plu New Types, j'attends vos commentaires._**

**_Shali M._**


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

_**Séquelle de New Type****

* * *

**_

**Vie de famille**

**Chapitre 2**

_Sa réunion avec Quatre et Sylvia s'était éternisé, et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une envie, dormir. Se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son hôtel il ne fit pas attention à la personne qu'il bouscula._

_« - Heero ? » Fit une voix connue du japonais._

_Ce dernier se retourna et resta cloué sur place en reconnaissant la personne face à lui.

* * *

_

« - Réléna ? »

« - Heero, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » Fit Réléna avec un petit sourire.

Heero détailla la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé en deux ans, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, mais une chose ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il gardait d'elle. Et cette chose était précisément en train de s'agiter dans les bras de la blonde. Un bébé ? Depuis quand Réléna avait un bébé et d'après ses traits, il devait avoir un peu plus d'un an.

« - Il est beau n'est pas ? » Demanda alors Relena en remarquant que Heero observait l'enfant.

« - Hn. »

« - J'ai voulu te contacter après ton départ, mais personne n'a voulu me donner tes nouvelles coordonnées. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu assiste à sa naissance. » Fit la blonde avec un petit sourire.

« - Hn ? »

« - C'est ton fils Heero. »

Heero ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette nouvelle. Un fils ? Avec Relena ? Il reporta son attention sur l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère, mais ne ressentit rien de particulier. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui arrivait à lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« - Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille en discuter ailleurs ? Dans un café par exemple ? »

« - Hn. »

Le japonais entraîna la jeune femme dans le café le plus proche et ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart, il observa Réléna installé confortablement son enfant contre elle. Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux.

« - Qu'est-ce vous prenez ? »

« - Un café ! »

« - Un simple verre d'eau pour moi. » Fit Réléna.

La serveuse nota quelques mots sur son calepin puis remarqua l'enfant.

« - Oh quel adorable enfant ! » S'extasia-t-elle, puis elle se tourna vers Heero. « Vous devez être fier d'avoir un si beau bébé monsieur. »

Heero ne répondit pas et foudroya du regard la pauvre serveuse qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui tomba dessus. Elle repartit vite fait chercher leur commande.

« - Tu as vu Heero ? Elle a cru que nous étions ensemble. »

« - Hn. »

« - Remarque Kai te ressemble un peu, tu ne trouve pas ? Kai, c'est le nom que je lui ai donné, il te plait ? »

« - Réléna ! » S'écria alors le japonais.

« - Oui ? »

« - Es-tu sûr que cet enfant est de moi ? »

Relena l'observa avec une expression choquée, puis prenant un air contrarié, elle répliqua :

« - J'en suis certaine Heero. Tu as été le premier, et après que tu… m'aie quitté, je n'ai eu personne d'autre dans ma vie. »

« - Hn. »

« - Heero, ton fils à besoin d'un père. »

« - Non. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Relena, je vis avec Duo, je ne veux pas risquer ma relation avec lui à cause de ça ! »

« - Ça, c'est ton fils ! » S'écria alors Relena attirant sur eux les regards.

« - Non, je regrette. Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir d'enfant. Je ne veux pas avoir de lien avec lui ! » Déclara Heero.

Puis prenant quelques pièces dans sa poche qu'il déposa sur la table, il quitta rapidement le café. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps avec Relena. Il lui avait caché l'existence d'Hélène, mais la chose à laquelle il pensa, ce fut la réaction de Duo quand il apprendrait. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça, mais d'un côté, il savait que son amant ne supportait pas de faire allusion à son ancienne liaison avec Réléna.

_**/888888888888/**_

Quand Heero pénétra dans la maison, il découvrit son amant et sa fille en train de faire des constructions en cube. Il ne signala pas tout de suite sa présence et observa un moment sa petite famille. Dès le premier jour où il avait mit les pieds dans cette maison, sa vie s'était transformée, il avait vécu les plus beaux jours de sa vie ici. Sa réconciliation avec Duo, la naissance d'Hélène, le premier anniversaire de leur fille, les repas entre amis…. Aujourd'hui son bonheur avait un coin d'ombre. Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient affronter cela tous les deux ? Et surtout, quelle allait être la réaction de Duo ?

« - Heero ? »

Le japonais sursauta et remarqua que son amant le regardait.

« - Bonsoir. »

Duo se leva et alla l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter un bon retour, mais le natté sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se décolla légèrement de son amant et le regarda.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« - … »

« - Heero ? »

« - Hn. Nous en parlerons quand Hélène sera couché, d'accord. »

« - Tu commences à me faire peur ! » Fit Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » Déclara Heero en l'embrassant plus tendrement que d'habitude, ce qui augmenta l'inquiétude de Duo.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance quelle que peu tendue, Heero était silencieux, Duo était inquiet, et Hélène était encore bien trop insouciante à son âge. Une fois le bébé couché, l'américain redescendit au salon rejoindre son amant.

« - Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, et tout de suite ! » S'écria le natté à bout de patience.

Heero leva sur lui un regard inquiet et attendit que Duo soit installé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier se cala confortablement entre les bras et attendit patiemment que le japonais commence.

« - Hier, en fin d'après-midi, j'ai croisé Relena par hasard dans la rue… »

À ces mots, Duo se tendit et attendit la suite avec appréhension.

« - Duo… Je…. Elle…. Nous…. Enfin… »

« - Que s'est-il passé Heero ? » Coupa froidement Duo.

« - Elle a un enfant. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur du natté, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et se leva. Il passa fébrilement la main dans sa franche et repoussa quelques mèches en arrière.

« - Et tu… Tu en es le père ? »

« - Oui. »

Sentant les larmes de tristesse pointer le bout de leur nez, Duo commença à s'éloigner.

« - Duo ? »

« -… »

« - Duo, je ne veux pas de ce gamin. Si je te l'ai dit, c'est seulement pour rester honnête vis-à-vis de toi. Mais j'ai clairement fait comprendre à Relena que jamais je ne reconnaîtrais cet enfant. J'ai Hélène et je t'ai toi, et cela me suffit grandement.

« - Ca ne change pas le fait que tu aies fait un enfant avec elle. Excuse-moi, mais ça fait beaucoup de chose d'un coup. »

Puis Duo monta rapidement à l'étage, laissant un Heero désappointé. Quand le natté pénétra dans la chambre, une vague de tristesse plus grande que les autres envahit son cœur, il laissa échapper quelques sanglots avant de se calmer d'un coup. Il se déshabilla rapidement, et quelques minutes plus tard, une panthère quittait le cottage et courait rageusement à travers les champs.

À suivre…

Ne pas tuer l'auteur ! Pitié, ne tuez pas l'auteur!

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**_Tama :_** Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que ma suite te plaise en espérant que tu l'aimeras autant que New Type. Et bien vu pour Relena ! Elle est de retour!Lol.

**_Crystal d'avalon :_** Merci pour ta review, je suis très flatté ! Lol. Voilà le chapitre deux et j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**_Florinoir :_** A toi de voir si tu dois le sentir mal... Mais tu as raison... Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que Heero va faire. Va-t-il tromper Duo ? Duo va-t-il le tromper? Le bébé se fera-t-il enlevé?... Réponse au prochain épisode, lol.

Les G-boys : P'tain Shal t'es chiante ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous faire?

Moi : Pardon?

Les G-boys : Non, non rien...

Bref, Flo, t'as raison de flipper...

**_Sailor Sayuri :_** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que l'apparition de Réléna ne t'a pas trop frustré, ni l'histoire du bébé ! Lol, c'est trop fort. J'espère que tu aimeras autant que New-Type et que l'histoire te passionneras toujours plus.

**_Hanako 32 :_** Merci pour ta review, et sache une chose... Avec moi, les G-boys souffre toujours donc nos deux petits papas vont souffrir (comme tu as le voir dans le chap 2). Cet fic ne sera pas aussi longue que New Type, mais tu peux déjà compter à peu près une dizaine de chapitre. Merci pour ton compliment.

**_Amy24 :_** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu trouveras le chapitre deux autant appétissant que le premier, et bravo pour Relena, mais personne n'avait prévu le coup du bébé ! Niark niark niark ! Je suis trop sadique...

**_Kizu :_** Patience jeune lecteur... La suite bientôt... Lol... Merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense de ce nouveau chap, sauf si c'est pour me menacer, mdr. Est-ce que Heero et Duo auront un second enfant ? Je ne sais pas... Enfin si je sais, mais ce n'est pas marrant si je le dis maintenant...

**_Lihiel :_** Ok, je ne dirais pas que c'est Relena qui arrive, mais je pense que tu l'as lu... T'es délire sont parfois très révélateur, mdr... Mais je ne pense pas que tu avais imaginé un bébé de Relena **et** Heero. Enfin bref... Pas de menace, merci.

**_Syt the Evil Angel :_** C'est bon, tu es excusé pour le non-postage de review pour la fin de New Type, mais pour te punir et ben... Oui c'est Relena niark niark niark... En tout cas, merci pour ta review et très bonne déduction sur le fait que Relena va essayer de piquer Heero... J'espère que tu ne feras pas de syncope, mdr. Kizu et à la prochaine...

**_Onarluca :_** Ravie que ça te plaise énormément. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.


	3. chapitre 3

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

_**Séquelle de New Type****

* * *

**_

**Vie de famille**

**Chapitre 3**

Heero regarda l'heure pour la énième fois et soupira. Il était presque dix heures du matinet Duo n'était toujours pas rentré de son escapade nocturne. Jamais encore le natté ne s'était absenté aussi longtemps, généralement il rentrait avant le réveil d'Hélène. Soudain du bruit à l'étage le rassura, son amant venait de rentrer. Il l'attendit patiemment dans la cuisine en prévision de la discussion qu'ils auraient sûrement. Quand Duo pénétra dans la pièce, il jeta à peine un regard au japonais et se servit une grande tasse de café noir avant de s'asseoir.

« - Ou étais-tu passé ? »

« - J'avais besoin de me changer les esprits. » Répondit Duo d'un air morne.

« - Duo, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute pour cette histoire. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine... »

« - J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Heero. » Le coupa le natté.

« - A quoi ? »

« - Tu n'as pas le droit de renier ton enfant. Que tu le veuille ou non, c'est aussi ton enfant et il a le droit de connaître son père, tu n'as pas le droit d'agir ainsi. »

« - Si cela te porte préjudice, alors j'agirais ainsi ! »

« - J'ai du mal à accepter que t'ais un autre enfant, mais cela ne te coûte rien de le voir au moins une fois. » Fit Duo d'un air triste.

Heero le regarda un moment, comme essayant de lire dans son esprit.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis ainsi ? » Le questionna-t-il.

« - Parce que je suis père aussi. Et même si au début de ma grossesse je m'étais dit que j'élèverais mon enfant seul sans te le dire, je pense qu'au bout d'un moment j'aurais voulu qu'Hélène voie son père. D'un côté, je comprends un peu Relena. »

« - Hn. Si c'est cela que tu veux, alors je verrais cet enfant, mais c'est seulement parce que tu me l'as demandé. »

« - Merci. »

Heero s'avança et déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de son amant et partit en direction du salon. Il se saisit de son téléphone portable et chercha un instant dans son répertoire le numéro qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à effacer. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il l'enclencha et attendit. Plusieurs sonnerie retentit avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

« - Relena Peacecraft à l'appareil ! Allô ? »

« - Relena, c'est Heero. »

« - Heero ? Oh, mon dieu Heero ! »

« - Hn. Dis, j'ai un peu réfléchi et… Enfin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec ton fils. »

« - **Notre** fils » Rectifia la jeune femme. « Ce serait avec plaisir Heero. Dis-moi où tu es ? »

Heero hésita un instant.

« - Euh… Je suis chez moi, en Angleterre ! »

« - En Angleterre ? Wow, c'est loin. »

« - Je sais mais… »

« - Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai justement besoin de vacance. Je peux venir en Angleterre avec Kay comme ça tu pourras le voir autant que tu veux. »

« - Mais… »

« - Non, ne dis rien. J'arriverais demain après-midi. »

Puis sans laisser le temps à Heero de répondre, elle raccrocha. Le Japonais resta un moment figé sur place.

« - Alors ? » Fit la voix de Duo dans son dos.

Heero se retourna et le vit appuyé contre la porte du salon.

« - Elle arrive demain après-midi. »

« - Je vois. Écoute, ça tombe bien, demain je dois voir mon éditeur, il a un nouveau projet de livre dont il aimerait me parler. Moins je la verrais et mieux je me porterais. »

Heero acquiesça silencieusement. Il savait que Duo faisait ça pour lui, mais il avait tellement peur que l'américain soit blessé face à cette situation, qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir. Et l'attitude froide et distante de son amant ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement, Duo se laissa faire.

« - C'est pour toi que je le fais. »

L'américain soupira mais ne répondit pas et posa sa tête sur l'épaule solide du japonais. La journée qui s'écoula fut des plus éprouvante, les habitudes entre les deux amants n'avaient pas changé, mais Heero sentait que Duo gardait une certaine distance entre eux. Le soir même, il sortit de la salle de bain, prêt à aller se coucher. Duo ne l'avait pas attendu et se trouvait déjà dans le lit. Le japonais s'y dirigea et éteignit la lumière. Il se coucha et prit le natté dans ses bras et commença à déposer de léger baiser sur l'épaule et le bras de ce dernier, mais d'un coup d'épaule il se dégagea.

« - Duo ? »

« - Hum, quoi ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude que je te touche. »

« - Je suis fatigué et j'ai mal à la tête. »

« - Alors là, ça fait trop cliché pour que je te croie. »

« - Écoute Heero, je suis fatigué alors laisse-moi dormir ! » S'écria le natté à bout de patience.

Heero s'écarta de lui et Duo lui tourna le dos. Le japonais soupira et s'endormit lui aussi de son côté. Il avait la mauvaise impression que son couple ne survivrait pas à cette situation.

_**/888888888888/**_

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi Duo se prépara à partir chez son éditeur.

« - Je compte sur toi pour la surveiller. » Recommanda-t-il au sujet d'Hélène.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo-koi. Je t'aime. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et le laissa partir. Il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant que Relena n'arrive. Il alla chercher Hélène et le mena à l'étage pour sa sieste quotidienne. Il la déshabilla avec amour et la coucha tendrement dans son parc, il enclencha la berceuse musicale, et observa sa fille s'endormir lentement serrant contre elle son ours en peluche.

« - Dors bien, mon ange. » Murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Puis, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Heero se redressa et regarda l'heure. Elle était en avance. Il s'empressa de sortir de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers en espérant que Relena ne sonne pas une nouvelle fois pour ne pas réveiller Hélène. Il ouvrit la porte et vit la jeune fille attendant patiemment sur le seuil, son fils dans les bras.

« - Bonjour Heero. » Fit-elle en s'avançant pour lui faire la bise.

« - Bonjour. Entre, je t'en prie. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et Heero la conduisit jusqu'au salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et le japonais arbora un petit air gêné, mais Relena n'y tint pas compte.

« - Tiens, prend-le. »

« - Quoi ?… Euh…. Non, non… »

Mais il se retrouva tout de même avec le bébé dans les bras. De part son habitude avec Hélène, il plaça d'office ses mains comme il le faut.

« - Et bien, tu as déjà le coup de main. » Fit Relena avec émerveillement.

« - Hn. »

Le japonais porta son attention sur l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras et sourit malgré lui quand le petit garçon attrapa l'un des doigts du japonais pour l'observer.

_**/888888888888/**_

Quand Duo revint au cottage en fin de journée, il était éreinté. Son éditeur lui avait expliqué en long et en large le nouveau livre qu'il comptait sortir et les dessins qu'il désirait. Un long travail l'attendait et cela le fit soupirer. Il pénétra silencieusement dans la maison et une discussion joyeuse lui parvint aux oreilles, il s'approcha discrètement du salon et observa la scène d'un regard morne. Heero était assis sur le canapé avec un bébé dans les bras, âgé de presque un an. Relena était à ses côtés, collée contre lui et parlait du bébé. Le regard que portait Heero sur le chérubin lui fit mal, ils ressemblaient à une famille comme cela. Soudain, son ouïe fine lui permit d'entendre les pleurs étouffés d'Hélène. Sans perdre un instant, il s'élança vers l'escalier et le gravit rapidement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille et l'ouvrit. Il vit Hélène à terre et en pleurs, le lit renversé. Depuis quelques temps, la petite fille avait la mauvaise habitude de se pendre aux barreaux de son lit, et Duo et Heero étaient obligé de la surveiller, mais de toute évidence, l'absence de surveillance aujourd'hui avait porté ces fruits. Duo s'avança vers sa fille et la dépétra de ses couvertures qui l'empêchait de bouger, il la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer, mais les pleurs de l'enfant ne pas voulait pas cesser. C'est alors que Heero fit son apparition.

« - Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'américain ressera sa prise sur sa fille et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Je devrais te retourner la question. Tu n'étais pas censé la surveiller ?

« - Duo… »

« - Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre c'est clair ? »

« - Elle dormait quand je suis allé la voir, je ne l'ai pas entendu quand elle s'est réveillé. »

« - Tu aurais pu l'entendre si tu aurais branché le babyphone (1). »

« - Duo… »

« - Ca suffit, sors d'ici ! »

« - Je… »

« - Sors d'ici ! » Cria presque Duo, dont les yeux avaient pris la couleur de l'ambre.

L'aura de férocité que dégagea alors le natté incita alors Heero à reculer tandis que les cris d'Hélène redoublèrent. Une fois le japonais hors de la pièce, Duo alla enclencher le verrou, et se calma d'abord avant de calmer Hélène. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rocking-chair pour la bercer.

« - Tu as eu peur ma puce, hein ? »

« - Ma… Maman… » Hoqueta la petite fille.

Duo sourit et entama une berceuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hélène s'était calmée, il la cala confortablement sur le rocking-chair, et tout en gardant un œil sur elle, entreprit de remettre la chambre en état et il prépara un sac de vêtement pour sa fille. Ceci fait, il plaça Hélène au centre de son parc et ressortit de la chambre. Il entendit vaguement Heero et Relena parler au rez-de-chaussée mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il entra dans sa propre chambre et se fit un petit bagage. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'assit sur le lit et patienta. Heero arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Ou est Relena ? »

« - Elle est partie. Et…euh… elle revient demain. »

« - C'est bien. »

« - C'est bien ? » Répéta le japonais, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

Puis son regard se porta sur le sac de voyage près du natté.

« - Duo ? »

« - Désolé Heero, mais je pars avec Hélène. »

« - Mais… »

« - J'ai besoin de souffler un peu, de prendre du recul. Et cela te permettra de passer du temps avec Elle. »

« - Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »

« - Désolé, mais ma décision est prise. Nous partons »

Puis sans attendre la réaction de son amant, il prit son sac et se leva, alla prendre sa fille et ses affaires et quitta la maison. Heero le suivit jusqu'au seuil.

« - Promet-moi que ce départ n'est pas définitif ! »

« - Je ne sais pas pour le moment. » Répondit le natté en baissant la tête.

Il installa sa fille sur le siège auto et s'installa derrière le volet, puis sans un regard pour Heero il partit. Une fois sur la route, il laissa quelques larmes couler, mais il devait faire cette pause, il le devait.

À suivre…

(1) Sur le coup j'ai eu un trou de mémoire, et je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir du nom de l'appareil que l'on branche pour écouter les bruit de la chambre, alors si ce n'est pas un babyphone, gomen.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

_**Séquelle de New Type****

* * *

**_

**Vie de famille**

**Chapitre 4**

Wufei étouffa un bâillement et regarda son réveil : huit heures trente sept. Il maugréa et se leva péniblement, mais que venait le réveiller à cette heure-ci ? Il avait veillé assez tard avec les préventers et espéré avoir droit à une grasse matinée, mais apparemment quelqu'un en avez décidé autrement. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit brutalement prêt à engueuler l'importun, mais sa colère resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

« - Maxwell ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant son ami devant sa porte, les yeux rouges et gonflés et le bébé endormi dans les bras.

« - Je suis désolé Wu, mais je ne savais pas où aller. »

« - Rentre, installe-toi. Tu as bien fait de venir ici. Donne-la-moi, je vais la mettre dans la chambre. »

Wufei prit Hélène des bras de son père et la mena dans la chambre, il la cala au milieu du lit sans la réveiller et sortit silencieusement. Il alla ensuite retrouver Duo dans le salon et s'installa à ses côtés.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Tu t'es disputé avec Heero ? »

« - Il y a un peu de ça. »

« - Raconte-moi, ça te fera du bien. »

Alors Duo lui raconta tout, la rencontre avec Relena, la révélation de la seconde paternité d'Heero, l'insistance de Duo pour que le japonais rencontre son fils, sa crise de panique et le départ qui en avait découlé.

« - Et tu penses que la fuite est la meilleure solution ? »

« - Je… Je ne sais pas. Sur le coup, j'ai voulu m'éloigner le plus possible. »

« - Et laisser Heero seul ! »

« - Relena va passer le voir avec son mouflet, il oubliera vite. »

« - Tu es injuste avec lui. D'un côté je te comprends, si Sally venait m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de quelqu'un d'autre, je réagirais comme toi. Mais je ne pense pas que je l'aurais abandonné. »

« - Si ça aurait été une autre femme, je crois que je l'aurais accepté, mais Relena… Cette femme… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'Heero et elle… Je ne peux pas accepter cette situation, je ne peux pas. Wu, est-ce que je peux rester ici ? »

« - Restez tous les deux autant de temps que vous voudrez, vous êtes tout les deux les bienvenue. »

_**/888888888888888/**_

Wufei arriva en retard dans la salle de réunion du QG des préventers. Malgré sa fatigue dû à l'arrivé de Duo la veille, il n'avait pu rattraper son sommeil en retard, Hélène ayant pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, et Duo avait eut beaucoup de mal à la calmer. De toute évidence, la perte de son second père affecté la petite fille. Étouffant un bâillement, il pénétra dans la salle de réunion. Heureusement pour lui, Lady Une n'était pas encore arrivée, et il y avait seulement Sally, Zechs, Noin et Hilde. Il salua le groupe et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du médecin avant de se placer à ses côtés. Aussitôt, Hilde pris la parole :

« - Sally nous a dit que Duo et le bébé étaient chez toi. Comment ça se fait ? Heero n'est pas avec eux ? »

« - Non, Yuy est resté en Angleterre. »

« - Oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont séparés ! » S'écria Noin.

« - Pas tout à fait, mais il y a un peu d'eau dans le gaz ! »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Relena. » Déclara simplement Wufei.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? » Interrogea Hilde.

« - Elle est réapparu auprès d'Heero. »

« - Et c'est pour ça que Duo est parti ? Elle ne pourra jamais séparer une famille aussi… »

« - Elle a un bébé avec elle ! Et elle affirme que c'est le fils d'Heero. » Fit Wufei d'un grave.

Cette révélation fut suivie d'un grand silence. Sally avait pâlit tandis que les trois autres ouvraient de grands yeux étonnés. Noin se tourna vers son amant.

« - Tu étais au courant ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Zechs.

« - Non, elle ne m'en jamais parlé. »

« - Remarque c'est tout à fait possible, Heero et elle sont restés ensemble presque six mois, elle a très bien pu tomber enceinte… »

« - Non ! » S'écria Sally, coupant la tirade d'Hilde.

« - Sally ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda alors le chinois.

« - C'est impossible ! » La jeune femme inspira puis regarda chaque personne présente avant d'expliquer. « J'ai examiné Relena pendant la guerre, et elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. »

« - Sans vouloir t'offenser Sally, nous avons vu des centaines de cas où des femmes stériles tombaient enceinte ! » Fit Noin.

Pendant que les deux femmes parlaient, Hilde s'était plongé dans ses pensées et fronçait les sourcils à mesure que le puzzle se faisait dans sa tête.

« - Oui. » Reprenait alors Sally « Mais nous avons rarement vu des femmes tomber enceinte sans utérus. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Pendant la guerre, Relena est venue me voir parce qu'elle n'était pas encore réglée, j'ai donc fait un examen approfondi et j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas d'utérus. C'est un cas que l'on voit assez souvent, et même avec la volonté de dieu, elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir d'enfant. »

« - Mais alors, d'où sort l'enfant qu'elle a ? » Demanda Zechs.

« - J'ignore d'où il sort, mais elle a mené Yuy en bateau. Il faut les prévenir. »

Wufei se leva, mais Hilde le retint.

« - Attend ! Mickey m'a parlé d'une affaire sur laquelle il travaille depuis un mois. »

« - Et quelle est cette affaire ? »

« - Il y a environ un mois, la disparition d'un bébé à été signalé. Selon l'enquête, l'enlèvement a eu lieu dans un hôpital où la mère se rendait pour faire ausculter son fils. Elle l'a confié à une infirmière et celle-ci à disparue. Les pistes ne mènent nulle part, aucune trace de l'infirmière et de l'enfant, même les portraits robots ne servent à rien. »

« - Ou est-ce que cela s'est passé ? »

« - A Sank justement. »

« - Donc, si nous suivons ta pensée, ce serait Relena qui aurait l'enfant ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, mais nous ne pouvons pas ignorer le fait qu'un bébé à disparu et qu'un autre soit mystérieusement apparu. De plus la mère est d'origine asiatique et le père français, ce qui donnerait un excellent métissage, comme Heero. »

« - Relena est en train de briser un couple unis, de plus, elle n'a pas hésité à voler cet enfant à sa mère. Elle est prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. » Décréta Sally.

« - Il faut prévenir Yuy et Maxwell ! » Dit Wufei en se levant, mais il se rappela la réunion.

« - Vas-y, nous t'excuserons auprès de Lady Une. »

Wufei hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et repartit en direction du parking souterrain pour récupérer sa moto et se rendre rapidement chez lui. Il se doutait que Duo serrait heureux d'apprendre qu'Heero n'avait peut-être aucun lien de paternité avec cet enfant.

À suivre…

_Réponse aux review_

**_crystal d'avalon :_** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas la suite trop triste, lol. Bon, c'est vrai que Heero a fait une petite faute, mais c'est l'instinct paternel qui a poussé Duo à partir, reste à savoir si maintenant il reviendra…

**_onarluca :_** Bon d'accord Duo est parti mais il avait des circonstance atténuantes… Et ce qui est sûr me connaissant c'est que Relena ne lachera pas la grappe d'Heero de si tôt, lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chap t'a plu.

**_Naïa :_** Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que ce départ est tout tristounet, mais l'instinct maternel l'emporte facilement sur le reste.

**_Syt the Evil Angel :_** Bon tu connais Relena, même si c'est marqué en gros sur un panneau fluorescent, elle ne comprendra pas. Mais il faut avouer qu'elle fait un parfait bouc émissaire, lol. Par contre, je te contredis juste sur quelque chose : Heero et Duo ne sont pas marié, ils vivent seulement en concubinage, mais juste entre nous, pas pour longtemps, lol. Sinon, ravie que tu es aimé le chapitre 3 et j'espère que le suivant t'a plus encore plus. Kizu

**_Lihiel :_** Après avoir lu ta review, j'en suis venue à une évidence : Ne jamais te donner une arme en ma présence… Je ne risquerais pas y survivre, lol….Qui écrira la suite si tu me tue ? Bon j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, on en apprend un peu plus sur Relena et quand à arranger le couple 1x2 ? C'est à prendre en considération… Lol. Merci pour ta review.

**_Sirna :_** Alors tu es soulagé de ce que l'on apprend sur Kay ? Rien es sûr, mais je sens un vent de soulagement souffler sur toi, non ? Franchement tu crois vraiment que j'aurais vraiment donné un enfant d'Heero à Relena ?

/Heero/ Eurk…

Au fait, vu comment Heero m'a parlé, il ne retrouvera pas Heero avant un moment, na ! Merci pour ta review, kizu.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Et oui, Duo est parti avec sa fille. Dur. Bon ce chapitre à répondu à une de tes questions en ce qui concerne Kay, mais il y aura plus de détail dans le prochain. En tout cas, je ne te garantis pas que ça s'améliore, tout moins pas pour le moment. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_hayko maxwell :_** Bon ce chapitre est moins triste que l'autre, il n'y a pas d'apparition de Relena et on apprend d'où sort le bébé ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu et merci pour ta review.

**_Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :_** Attend, laisse-moi réfléchir... Non, ils n'ont pas assez souffert…. Et foi de Shali Maxwell, ce n'est pas prêt de se finir, niark niark niark….

/Duo/ Au secours…

Bon sinon, j'espère que tu es soulagé d'apprendre que Kay n'est pas de Heero, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Duo est prêt à revenir, niark niark niark

/ Heero/ Merde….

Bon sinon, merci pour ta review en espérant que tes poings ne te démencheront pas trop en lisant les autres chapitres…. Lol.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** Bon répondons dans l'ordre à tes questions :

1) Kay est vraiment le fils d'Heero et de Relena ? Réponse : A lire dans le chapitre ci-dessus (je suis pas folle au point de faire des mini reproduction de Relena, lol)

2) Relena va-t-elle mourir ? Réponse : Je suis navrée, mais non, elle restera en vie.

3) Duo va-t-il partir définitivement ? Réponse : Je n'ai pas envie de le dire, mais ce qui connaisse mon adoration pour le 1x2, se doute déjà de la réponse, lol.

4) Va-t-il y avoir un New-Type pour protéger Duo ? Réponse : Il y en a bien Isis, mais elle à autre chose à faire, mais tu comprendras mieux dans le chapitre suivant.

5) Heero va-t-il être jaloux ? Réponse : Non, mais profondément déprimé.

Voilà j'ai répondu à tes questions ma puce, lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

* * *

Réponses aux review :

**_Yami Shino :_** Comment ça je suis cruelle ? Ah, non, moi j'ai pas remarqué…

/Duo/ Tu te moque de moi, j'espère?

Ben euh… non.

/Heero/ Tu as vu ce que tu nous réserve pour la suite? C'est encore plus cruel!

Ah bon?

Enfin bref, ma petite Yami Shino, attend de voir la suite, elle est encore plus cruelle, mouwahahahah

**_hayko maxwell :_** Waouh ! Que de compliment ! Ouais, j'suis heureuse, j'suis la meilleure…

/Heero/ Euh… Shal, elles enflent pas trop tes chevilles?

Mais euh… Non enfin un peu… Enfin bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira. Et tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire tomber Relena enceinte? Faut pas rêver…

/Heero, avec soulagement/ Ben heureusement, je me serais mal vu avec deux gosses et deux mères différentes.

T'avais qu'à pas être aussi mufles avec Duo-chan.

/Duo/ Ouais.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** Alors comme ça tu as envie de tuer Relena? Ben, je crois que c'est normal. Et je ravie qu'il t'ai plu, lol. Et maintenant place au Quizz:

1. Duo va foutre une claque à Relena? Réponse: Non, il ne va rien lui faire.

2. Heero va gueuler sur Relena? Réponse: Non, il ne va pas gueuler sur Relena

3. La suite est bientôt? Réponse: Oui, elle est même tout de suite!

Enfin bref, c'est pas grave pour ton débordement émotionnel, j'ai l'habitude, lol. Alors je te dis au prochain chapitre.

**_crystal d'avalon:_** Ravie que tu sois soulagée, Relena ne mérite pas d'avoir une descendance, du moins, pas dans ma fic…. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux rien dire, désolé, mais tu n'es pas loin,lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Kizu.

**_Sirna :_** Merci pour ta review et ravie de voir que tu n'ais pas eu besoin de ta vantoline, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste. Je te dis à la prochaine en espérant que tu ne martyriseras pas trop ce pauvre Heero, lol.

**_Mhsacre :_** c'est demandé si gentiment que je mets la suite. Merci pour ta review et espérant que ce chapitre t'aie plu.

**_Naïa :_** Eh ben ! Je ne pensé pas que mon chapitre te ferait de tels effets. Lol, t'es carrément revenu à ta langue maternelle, lol. Alors pour la suite, est-ce que je devrais m'atendre à avoir des review entièrement en anglais?

/Duo/ Je te les traduirais.

Merci Dudulle.

En tout cas, merci pour ta review et contente que ça t'ai plu.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Et oui, qui aurait cru ça de Relena, elle est tombée bien bas.

/Relena/ J'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

Et lesquels?

/Relena, avec des étoiles pleins les yeux/ J'suis amoureuse.

Mais bien sur.

Enfin bref, bravo d'avoir aussi bien cerné Duo, très peu l'ont fait, et c'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas très bien précisé. En tout cas, pour l'amélioration, je dirais le contraire, elle pourrait arriver plus vite que tu ne le crois. Merci pour ta review. Kizu.

**_Syt the Evil Angel :_** Merci pour ta review lol, et non, il n'y aura pas d'envahissement de bonbon rose miniatures, et heureusement. J'espère que tu apprécieras la réaction de Duo, mais si tu attends le torturage de Relena, il faudra attendre encore.

**_Lihiel:_** Je me suis sentie soulagée quand j'ai lu que tu étais une pacifiste, lol. Y'a encore de l'espoir pour ma vie. Sinon, ravie de voir que le chap t'ai plus, et j'espère que celui-là te plaira un peu plus. En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

**_Onarluca:_** Merci pour ta review et pour répondre à ta question: Lis la suite, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Kizu.

* * *

**Vie de famille **

**Chapitre 5**

Wufei ouvrit sa porte avec enthousiasme et pénétra presque en courant dans l'appartement.

« - Maxwell ? Maxwell…Aaaaaaahhh ! »

Le chinois fit un bond en arrière quand il vit une panthère noire tranquillement installée sur son canapé. Instinctivement, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Duo, mais la surprise était là. Il localisa sur la table basse une feuille de papier.

_Wufei,_

_Désolé de t'imposer ça mais je tombe en période de chaleur, ne voulant pas causer de dégât j'ai pris mon apparence animale comme tu pourras le constater. Cette situation va durer trois jours environ alors j'espère que tu pourras surveiller Hélène pour moi. J'essaierais de te rendre la pareille un de ces jours._

_Amicalement, Duo._

« - Et moi qui avais une chose importante à te dire ! Je t'en parlerais plus tard, quand tu auras repris forme humaine. »

Il savait que la panthère le comprenait, mais il ne voulait pas aborder un sujet aussi délicat alors que son ami n'était pas lui-même. En attendant, il passa un coup de fil rapide à Sally.

« - Sally, c'est moi. »

_« - Wufei, tu as parlé à Duo ? »_

« - Non, il est en période de chaleur, je lui parlerais quand il se sera calmé. »

_« - Oh, d'accord. »_

« - En attendant, avant que je ne lui parle, je voudrais que vous approfondissiez les recherches, je veux le plus d'élément possible sur cette affaire. »

« - Mais l'enquête appartient à Mickey, son chef ne lui permettra pas qu'il collabore avec les préventers, tu connais les relations qui unisse les fédéraux et nous. »

« - Je sais, mais fait ce que tu peux. »

_« - J'essaierais. Je t'enverrais tout ce que je pourrais trouver. »_

« - Merci, tu es un ange. »

_« - Je sais. »_

Wufei raccrocha en souriant, sacré Sally. Depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ressenti le besoin de vivre auprès de l'autre. Cela n'était pas une preuve de manque d'amour, mais ils étaient tous les deux trop indépendant pour se jeter maintenant dans la vie commune, mais dans un avenir proche, ils compteraient bien fonder une famille, c'était un souhait que Wufei voulait ardemment réaliser, surtout quand il voyait les visages épanouis de Duo et d'Heero depuis qu'Hélène était naît.

_**/888888888888/**_

Isis s'avança d'un pas résolu vers la porte et frappa. Quelques minutes plus tard, un japonais avec les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et les traits tirés lui ouvrit la porte.

« - Salut Heero. » Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

« - Hn. » Fut seulement la réponse de ce dernier.

Il se décala et la fit entrer. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, il faisait quand même assez frais dehors. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau, dévoilant un ventre arrondi.

« - Comment vas-tu ? Et Fleck. » Demanda le japonais.

« - Fatiguée, mais heureuse, quant à Fleck, il est très pris maintenant qu'il est devenu le nouveau directeur de la clinique de la ville. Et toi ? »

« - Je veux qu'il revienne. »

« - Je sais, mais laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer. Duo t'aime Heero, il reviendra, sois en certain. »

« - Hn. »

Après la naissance d'Hélène, Fleck et Isis avaient décidé de rester définitivement en Angleterre, près de leurs amis. Au fil du temps, Heero et la jeune fille avaient sympathisé et entretenaient presque une relation fraternelle, tout comme avec Duo. Et après l'américain, c'était au tour de la jeune fille de donner la vie. Alors que la jeune femme allait enchaîner sur un autre sujet, la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Heero soupira et se leva pour aller ouvrir, et quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme blonde pénétra dans la pièce, un bébé dans les bras et suivit d'un japonais excédé. Isis leva un sourcil interrogateur et compris de qui s'agissait la jeune femme.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'exclama alors Relena en découvrant Isis dans le salon.

La jeune femme n'apprécia pas du tout l'exclamation de la princesse, aussi elle se releva lourdement, les yeux flamboyant de colère. Elle était peut-être enceinte, mais elle se sentait encore capable de tuer quelqu'un. Surtout cette femme indésirable au sein du couple de ses amis.

« - Ca ? Je ne suis pas ça ! » Répondit alors Isis.

Heero intervint très vite, afin de calmer le jeu.

« - Isis, je te présente Relena Peacecraft. Relena, voici Isis… »

« - La sœur de Duo et donc la belle-sœur d'Heero. » Le coupa la future maman avec un petit sourire.

Un silence mauvais accueillit la phrase de la jeune femme. Heero se retenait de se frapper la tête contre les murs alors que Relena arborait un air pincé à la mention de l'américain. Elle désigna alors son fils.

« - Et voici Kay Yuy. » Présenta Relena en insistant bien sur le nom de famille.

Isis lui lança un regard mauvais puis haussa les épaules. Elle se tourna vers Heero ignorant complètement Relena.

« - C'est un beau phénomène, je me demande de quoi Duo a peur. Je crois que je vais partir à présent, je repasserais plus tard. Au revoir euh… Enfin, au revoir. »

Heero la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et quand il revint dans le salon, il croisa le regard furibond de Relena.

« - Tu as vu comment elle m'a parlé ? »

« - C'est Isis, il ne faut pas faire attention. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'adorable. »

« - Mouais. Je ne savais pas que Duo avait une sœur. »

« - Maintenant tu le sais. »

« - Enfin peu importe. Ou est-il d'ailleurs ? Toujours pas de nouvelle ? »

« - Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Le coupa le japonais d'un ton cassant.

« - Ton fils et moi sommes te voir pour passer du temps avec toi. Tu lui dois bien ça, non ? »

Heero soupira une nouvelle fois, la journée allait être très longue, vraiment très longue alors que Relena prenait ses aises dans la maison.

_**/888888888888/**_

Wufei étouffa un bâillement, cela faisait deux jours qu'il épluchait les comptes rendus de police, qu'il étudiait minutieusement les preuves pour cette affaire d'enlèvement, mais malheureusement aucune pistes valables convergeaient vers Relena. Il rentra chez lui plus tôt que prévu, Sally ne pouvant pas s'occuper d'Hélène, il devait alors jouer les nounous pour ce soir. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Duo tranquillement assis dans le canapé du salon, sa fille dans les bras.

« - Maxwell ? Mais tu ne devais pas… » Demanda le chinois en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

Duo eut un petit sourire quand il comprit ou voulait en venir son ami et s'empressa de le rassurer.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Wu, je ne suis plus en chaleur, donc je ne risque pas de te sauter dessus, détend-toi. Mais mes périodes sont courtes à présent. »

« - Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« - Et bien…. Depuis que je suis avec Heero… Euh… J'ai plus de relation sexuelle avec lui, donc quand je suis en chaleur, je suis moins attiré sexuellement que je l'étais durant la guerre… Enfin, tu vois… »

« - Ouais. Ça tombe bien que tu ne sois plus en chaleur. J'ai une affaire de la plus haute importance à te communiquer. »

« - De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Duo, intrigué par le ton sérieux qu'avait employé son ami.

Wufei se mit en devoir de lui relater toute l'histoire, en passant par la découverte médicale de Sally, puis l'enlèvement de l'enfant, sans oublier l'apparition mystérieuse du fils d'Heero et finissant sur l'inculpation de Relena dans cette histoire. Duo l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, et une fois l'explication du chinois terminée, il garda le silence.

« - Duo, si tu souhaites rejoindre Heero…. »

« - Non, je veux d'abord être sûr avant de lui en parler. »

« - Comme tu veux ! »

« - Que dis le dossier ? »

« - Justement je l'ai là »

Wufei attrapa alors un mince dossier et le tendit à l'américain. Calant Hélène sur le canapé, il prit le document en main et entreprit d'en prendre minutieusement connaissance.

« - Rien ne prouve qu'il s'agit de Relena. » Déclara alors Duo.

« - C'est vrai, mais avoue que c'est étrange, non ? »

« - Je suis d'accord. Tu es allé voir les parents de l'enfant ? »

« - Non, les fédéraux ne veulent pas qu'on les approche. »

« - Hum…. Mais tu n'es pas en service, là ! Et moi, je ne fais plus parti des préventers. » Déclara Duo sur un ton qui voulait dire beaucoup.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire entendu. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent l'appartement. Duo prit soin de couvrir chaudement sa fille et l'installa confortablement dans le siège auto, plus vite elle dormirait et plus vite ils seront tranquilles. Après presque trois quarts d'heure de route, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier résidentiel au Nord de la ville. Wufei s'arrêta devant une grande maison crème aux volets blancs, entourait d'un immense jardin bien entretenu.

« - C'est ici. »

Duo descendit alors de voiture après s'être assuré que sa fille dormait paisiblement, suivit de Wufei et pénétrèrent dans le jardin. Ils sonnèrent et attendirent. Au bout de quelques secondes, une petite bonne vint ouvrir.

« - Bonsoir, police préventive, nous souhaiterions voir vos patrons. »

« - Monsieur et Madame ne veulent voir personne aujourd'hui. Revenez dans…. »

« - Qui est-ce Marie ? » Fit alors une voix masculine en approchant.

« - Monsieur, ces messieurs font partis de la police préventive et souhaiteraient vous parler. »

« - De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » Demanda alors l'homme avec un soupçon de méfiance dans la voix.

« - De votre fils. » Intervint Duo. « Nous avons une piste, mais pour cela nous devons avoir plus de renseignement. Pouvons-nous voir votre femme ? »

« - Ma femme est très bouleversée par ces évènements, ne la brutalisait pas trop avec vos questions ! » Déclara alors l'homme.

Il les fit entrer et les guida dans un grand salon richement meublé. Une femme était assise dans un fauteuil, le regard vide et caresser inconsciemment un ours en peluche bleu.

« - Anna ? Ces messieurs voudraient te poser des questions ! »

« - J'ai déjà dit tous ce que je savais, alors au lieu de me harceler, retrouver mon fils. » Dit alors la jeune femme avec une voix désespérée.

Duo s'approcha doucement d'elle. Et s'assit sur le canapé et lui prit la main.

« - Je sais que c'est une période difficile que vous traverser… »

« - Qu'en savez-vous ? » S'écria la femme.

« - J'ai une petite fille de deux ans, et je crois que j'en mourrais si on me la prenait un jour. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour retrouver votre fils. »

« - Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« - Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé quelques minutes avant l'enlèvement, votre rencontre avec la kidnappeuse. »

« - Elle s'est approché et m'a adressé la parole comme n'importe quelle infirmière, la seule chose qui m'ait interpellé était qu'elle portait des lunettes avec des grands verres noirs, qui lui mangeait une partie du visage. Durant un instant, je me suis même demandé si les infirmières avaient droit à ce genre de chose, mais si j'avais su… » Fit-il en étouffant un sanglot.

« - Le port des lunettes rend l'identification beaucoup plus difficile. Qui est le médecin que vous alliez voir ? »

« - Le docteur Carter, le pédiatre qui suivait Jonathan depuis sa naissance était parti en congé, cependant la visite se faisait urgente, et l'on m'a recommandé cet hôpital. »

« - Qui vous l'a recommandé ? »

« - Une jeune femme que j'avais rencontré durant un séminaire pour jeune parent. »

« - Quel est le nom de cette femme ? »

« - Je ne m'en souviens plus trop, mais je crois qu'elle s'appelait…. Catalonia, Dorothy Catalonia, une belle jeune femme mais avec d'affreux sourcil. »

« - Ce n'est pas mentionné dans le rapport de police ! » S'exclama alors Wufei.

« - Ils ne m'ont pas demandé autant de détail que vous, et je n'avais pas eu l'idée de le préciser. »

« - Je vois. Donc, Dorothy serait de mèche avec Relena. » Fit alors le chinois pour lui-même « - Dites-moi, vous rappelez-vous un autre détail sur cette kidnappeuse ? »

« - Et bien, après les lunettes, je me souviens que ses chaussures m'ont aussi intrigué, ils étaient à talons aiguilles avec des lacets autour des mollets, et un tatouage y était. »

« - Un tatouage ? »

« - Oui, ça me revient maintenant, il n'était pas très grand, à peine la taille d'un pin's, et il représentait une fleur de lys je crois. »

« - Une fleur de lys. »

« - Oui. »

« - Je pense que se sera suffisant. » Déclara Duo. « Je vous remercie madame. »

« - Retrouvez mon fils. »

« - Je ferais mon possible. »

Wufei et Duo ressortirent dehors, et une fois dans la voiture, le chinois exposa sa théorie.

« - Dorothy a organisé ce séminaire pour repérer un bébé, et une fois fait, elle s'est arrangée pour que la mère aille dans cet hôpital. Tout tiendrait la route. »

« - Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions pour l'instant. »

« - Tu sais, toi, si Relena a un tatouage ? »

« - Non, mais je pense qu'Heero le sait, lui. »

« - Hum »

« - Je vais rentrer Wufei. Il faut que j'en parle avec lui, et remettre cet enfant à sa mère. Et il me manque. » Rajouta Duo avec un sourire.

« - Je te conduirais demain à l'aéroport. Tu seras en Angleterre dans la soirée. »

« - Hn. »

A suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Lime….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de New Type_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**hayko maxwell: **Waouh! Je ne m'attendais pas à toutes ces congratulations, lol, je suis flattée. Enfin bref, le mystère du bébé est enfin révélé et je vois que ça t'a fait immensément plaisir de voir que Relena n'est pas mère, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**crystal d'avalon:** Ravie que ce chapitre t'a plu, par contre, lol, j'avoue que pour le nom du médecin je n'avais aucune idée alors j'ai repensé à mon chouchou dans Urgence, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**Yami Shino :** Pourquoi je fais des chapitres si courts ? Et bien je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop, généralement ils varient selon mon inspiration et parfois je préfère m'arrêter avant l'idée générale histoire de faire durée la fic et l'intrigue (si il y en a une).

**echizen D luddy:** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. En tout cas, je ne connais pas le dessin animé dont tu parles, lol, et pour l'histoire de la fleur de Lys, c'est en référence aux rois de France. Leur royauté était désigné par la fleur de Lys, et vu que Relena est une princesse, j'ai pensé à ça.

/Duo, tenant un panneau dans les main disant: Libéré Hee-chan/ Sirna, j'exige que tu libère Heero de ces fous…

Toi, tais-toi… Tu mériterais même pas la suite vu que tu m'as traité de folle.

/Duo/Sirna/ ….

Mais je me vengerais sur les autres chapitre, mhouahahahahah.

**Naïa :** Eh oui, il est mignon mon petit Duo avec moi, il est très serviable… Enfin quand il est pas influencé par les autres auteur (adresse une pensée mortelle à Sirna qui a perverti son Duo-chan) Enfin bref, merci pour te review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Magical Girl Kiki :** Merci pour ta review, et oui, le piège ce referme sur Relena, qui est prit qui croyait prendre, comme dit le diction. Pour le reste de ta review, je ne préfère pas trop m'avancer car tu m'as presque percé à jour, lol. Enfin j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**tama:** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Ravie de voir que mes rebondissement à propos de l'enlèvement t'ai plu, et inquiète-toi mais… Ils ne sont pas encore sortit de l'auberge, mhouahahahahah

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Vas-y K'ai, à fond avec Dudulle, lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**onarluca :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira, kisu.

**lihiel:** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. En tout cas, pour la fleur de Lys, là, tu me poses une colle. J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'elles représentaient la royauté, d'où la référence à Relena qui est princesse. Remarque, si je me trompe et que ça signifie la trahison, ça revient au même, vu qu'elle trahi et trompe tout le monde, lol.

* * *

**Vie de famille **

**Chapitre 6**

Heero poussa un soupire chagriné alors qu'il arrivait devant sa porte. Relena avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne au parc avec Kay. Depuis que Duo était parti avec Hélène, il se sentait vide, et la présence de Relena n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il comprenait que la jeune femme voulait qu'il passe du temps avec leur fils, mais quand le japonais voyait le petit garçon, il ne ressentait pas le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour Hélène ! Il ne savait pas si cela voulait dire quelque chose, mais malgré le fait qu'il trouvait Kay charmant et adorable, il ne ressentait pas un sentiment de paternité envers lui. Il réprima un nouveau soupir et entra dans la maison vide. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, et refermant à clef derrière lui, il monta dans le noir à l'étage. Il pénétra dans la chambre sans se soucier de l'ombre assise près de la fenêtre. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il se figea, tous ses sens de Perfect Soldier en alerte, mais le parfum qu'exhala l'intrus lui permit de le reconnaître et il se calma instantanément.

« - Duo ? »

« - Tu rentres bien tard, Hee-chan. Dis-moi, tu profites de mon absence ? »

« - Baka. »

« - C'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire après presque une semaine d'absence ? Je vais finir par croire que je ne t'ai pas manqué. »

« - Baka, tu m'as manqué ! »

Et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, il s'avança droit vers son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément. Duo sourit à travers le baiser, trop heureux d'avoir enfin retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait.

« - Hélène ? » Fit alors Heero.

« - Dans sa chambre, dormant comme un loir. »

« - Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. Je me sentais vide sans toi. »

« - Je suis désolé d'être partis sans réfléchir. »

« - Chut…. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. »

Puis il reprit les lèvres pulpeuses de son amant qui lui avait tant manqué. Retrouvant dans leurs gestes une passion habituelle, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite allongé sur le lit à moitié nu.

« - Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime…… »

Ne cessait de répéter Heero tandis qu'il déposait une multitude de baiser sur le torse de son amant, descendant lentement mais sûrement vers le point culminant de son désir. Quand il trouva l'objet de ses recherches, il s'amusa un instant avec le bout avant de le prendre franchement en bouche. Duo se cambra légèrement, refermant ses mains sur le drap et se laissa emporter vers le plaisir que lui donnait son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes de tortures délicieuses, il se libéra. Heero remonta vers le visage de Duo et l'embrassa tendrement, ce dernier écarta les cuisses et referma ses jambes sur les hanches du japonais dans une invite très claire. Heero mit fin au baiser et se cala plus confortablement dans l'étreinte du natté avant d'étendre un bras vers la table de nuit, et d'en ressortir un petit carré de plastique. Duo l'observa alors qu'il faisait une menue déchirure dans la pochette, et de sortir le préservatif de son enveloppe. Mais alors qu'Heero abaissait sa main vers son bas ventre, l'américain l'intercepta et prit le préservatif de la main de son amant pour le remonter et le déposer sur la table de nuit.

« - Duo ? »

« - Je n'en veux pas. » Murmura simplement le natté.

« - Mais si nous n'en utilisons pas, tu vas…. »

« - Chuuuut…. J'assume entièrement mes actes. »

« - Duo… »

« - Vas-tu me faire languir encore longtemps Hee-chan ? »

Le japonais lui fit un doux sourire pour le cadeau que s'apprêtait à lui faire à nouveau son amant. Puis reprenant l'acte où ils l'avaient laissé, il mit toute sa passion et tout son amour pour le remercier et lui faire atteindre le septième ciel.

_**/88888888888/**_

Le lendemain, Duo ouvrit les yeux et sourit de bien être en sentant un corps chaud se coller contre lui. Il se retourna pour observer le sommeil de son amant. Heero était tellement beau quand il dormait, son expression perdait de sa froideur pour prendre une apparence plus calme, plus angélique. Le japonais était son ange. Il repensa aux révélations que Wufei lui avaient faites et perdit son air joyeux, il devrait avoir une discussion plutôt sérieuse avec son amant. Comment Heero allait-il prendre la nouvelle ?

« - Tu es bien sérieux, à quoi penses-tu ? » Fit la voix du japonais.

Duo sursauta en entendant son amant et lui fit un sourire. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pensais à rien d'important. »

« - Hn. »

Puis sans prévenir, Heero s'arracha doucement de l'étreinte du natté.

« - Je reviens. »

Amusé, Duo observa son amant enfiler un caleçon et sortir de la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Hélène dans les bras, à peine éveillée et Duo les accueillit avec un doux sourire. Heero se recoucha aux côtés de son amant, calant leur fille entre eux.

« - Duo… Je veux que tu avortes ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Si jamais tu es de nouveau enceinte suite à cette nuit, je veux que tu avortes, je ne veux pas que tu te forces à avoir un enfant parce que c'est mon désir. »

« - Heero, cette nuit, je t'ai dis que j'assumais entièrement mes actes. Si je suis enceinte, alors j'aimerais cet enfant tout comme j'aime Hélène. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un New-Type que je peux tomber enceinte à chaque fois. »

Une lueur narquoise apparut dans les yeux d'Heero.

« - Si ça n'a pas marché la première fois que nous l'avons fait, peut-être que ça a marché les trois autres fois qui ont suivi. Tu étais en forme hier soir, mon amour. »

« - Heero ! »

Duo rougit aux paroles de son amant. Heureusement que leur fille n'était pas en âge de comprendre le sens de ces mots. Il soupira légèrement devant le caractère parfois imprévisible du japonais. Du temps de la guerre, jamais il n'aurait fait preuve d'autant de libertinage où J lui aurait fait une crise cardiaque pour le coup. Il sourit à cette pensée, pauvre J… en pensant à la guerre, il repensa également à Relena. Il devait parler à Heero, il se tourna vers lui et le regarda un instant jouer avec les mains de sa fille.

« - Heero ? »

« - Hn ? »

Duo prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Écoute, durant mon séjour chez Wufei, il s'est passé quelque chose. »

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Et bien, je lui aie parlé de nous, et de Relena et Wu l'a répété à Sally, et cette dernière en a été très étonnée. Durant la guerre, elle l'avait examiné et d'après son diagnostic, Relena serait naît avec une déficience, elle n'a pas d'utérus. »

« - Tu veux dire que… »

« - Oui. Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. »

« - Mais Kay ? »

« - Ce n'est pas tout. Heero, un enfant à été enlevé il y a un mois. Sa mère se rendait à l'hôpital pour voir un pédiatre, et une infirmière lui a subtilisé son fils. »

« - Relena aurait kidnappé Kay ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Pour toi. Pour te récupérer, je pense. Elle connaît ton rêve de paternité, et elle doit penser que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, ce qui serait logique soit dit en passant, alors elle a du se dire que si elle prétendait avoir eut un enfant de toi…. »

« - …Je reviendrais vers elle. »

« - Oui. »

« - Wufei est sur de ce qu'il avance ? »

« - A cent pour cent. C'est Mickey tu sais, le fiancé d'Hilde, qui est chargé de l'enquête. »

« - Hn. »

« - Je suis désolé, je sais que tu es attaché à Kay. »

« - Hn, c'est vrai que j'y suis attaché mais pas comme un père devrait l'être de son fils. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi, mais quand je voyais ce gamin, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il était à moi, c'était différent de ce que je ressens pour Hélène. »

« - L'amour paternel. » Murmura Duo.

« - Vous avez une preuve que se soit Relena qui a enlevé l'enfant ? Je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'imaginer dans ce rôle. »

« - Nos soupçons se sont portés sur Relena, mais non, nous n'avons pas de preuves. Le seul moyen d'identification, est un tatouage à la cheville d'une…

« - Fleur de lys ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Oui. Relena en a un ? »

« - Hn. Elle se l'était fait faire au moment où je sortais avec elle. »

« - Alors, c'est bien elle. Et Kay est en réalité Jonathan. Que va-t-on faire ? »

« - Pousser Relena à l'erreur, la mener au bout du rouleau, qu'on ait plus qu'à recueillir ses aveux. »

« - Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

« - C'est très simple, elle te déteste, et nous allons lui montrer à quel point nous nous aimons. »

Les deux amants se sourirent d'un air entendu tandis que Hélène se mit à babiller comme pour montrer son accord, ce qui fit rire ses deux pères.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Lime….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de New Type_**

**_

* * *

_**

Réponses aux reviews :

**_Aishanu soma:_** C'est vrai qu'ils sont trognons quand ils complotent, surtout quand c'est contre Relena, c'est encore plus trognon quand en plus, ils sont de nouveau en couple, histoire de bien faire enrager Relena, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_hayko maxwell :_** Ravie de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent à ce point, j'espère que celui-là te plaira autant. Lol. Mais attention, ne sous-estime pas Relena, elle peut se montrer plus intelligente qu'elle en a l'air… A toi de voir par la suite, lol.

**_DuoXheero:_** Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant.

**_Florinoir :_** Salut ma belle, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et ne te réjoui pas trop vite, c'est pas parce que ça s'arrange là, que tout est fini. Il y a de l'orage à l'horizon, mais sur qui va tomber la foudre de mon sadisme? Là est là question…

/Duo/ Pitié pas moi! J'ai rien fait…

/Heero, s'adressant desespérement aux ficeuses/ Je demande le droit d'asile! Sortez-moi de ces griffes!

Heero! Sale traitre! Tu oserais abandonné une fic en cours?

/Heeo/ Oui.

Et ton homme, t'en fais quoi?

/Heero/Oups…

/Duo/ Heero! èé

**_mhsacre :_** C'est ça qui est marrant dans l'écriture d'une fic, c'est de la couper quand ça devient très intéressant! Lol. Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_crystal d'avalon:_** Hello! Merci pour ta review et ravie de voir à quel point tu adores! Et que oui qu'ils sont mignons, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le précédent.

**_Syt the Evil Angel :_** Salut et merci pour ta review, mais ne te réjoui pas trop vite, on n'est loin d'être débarrassé de Relena, mais chut! Je ne dis rien pour le moment, lol, tu le découvriras au fil des semaines.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Salut toi, et merci pour ta review. Mais attention, au contraire, rien ne s'arrange, lol. Pour le petit bébé, réponse dans ce chapitre. Et oui, quelle superbe preuve d'amour que de donner un enfant à son amant (j'en ais presque les larmes aux yeux, lol). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents et j'attends tes impressions, lol.

**_echizen D luffy :_** C'est vrai que c'est assez rapide, mais faut voir de quel côté on lis ça, ils s'aiment passionnément et du jour au lendemain, ils se quittent, Heero est désespéré et Duo triste, puis ensuite ils se retrouvent, alors à plus tard les mots et les explications ! Enfin, c'est de ce côté que je l'ai vu moi, lol.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** Hey, merci pour ta review très expressive, lol, contente de voir à quel point tu es à fond dans la fic, lol, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Tiens! Y'a pas de quizz aujourd'hui?

**_Kikunosuke:_** Merci pour le compliment et pour la review. Une review pour chaque chapitre? ça ne me dérangerais pas! lol! Au moins, ça prouve que tu aimes ce que je fais. Et au fait, je transmettrais le gnon pour Relena de ta part, lol.

**_lihiel:_** Euh… Moins sadique…. Euh ouais… on en reparlera dans quelques chapitres, lol. Et non, le dénouement n'est pas pour bientôt, et non, je ne démolirais pas Relena, j'ai encore besoin d'elle est pour longtemps. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste et merci pour ta review.

**_Onarluca :_** Et oui, c'est génial qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**_Maintenant, place à l'histoire :_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Vie de famille **

**Chapitre 7**

Ils avaient passé une semaine seuls tous les trois afin de se retrouver un peu et rechercher de plus amples informations sur le kidnapping de Jonathan. Le japonais avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous avec Relena, mais il ne pouvait plus continuellement la repousser. C'est donc pour le jour suivant qu'il accepta que la jeune femme passe. Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Heero quitta le cottage sans une seule explication pour Duo, lui disant seulement qu'il allait chercher quelque chose d'utile et qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. L'américain l'avait regardé partir, perplexe, avant de s'occuper d'Hélène. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Soupirant, Duo plaça sa fille dans le parc puis se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec Relena. Cette dernière fut surprise de le voir, puis eut une grimace dédaigneuse.

« - Bonjour, Duo. J'ignorais que tu étais rentré. »

« - Bonjour Relena. »

« - Heero est là ? Nous devions nous voir avec **notre** fils. » Fit-elle en insistant bien sur le 'notre'.

« - Il s'est absenté pour quelques minutes. »

« - Je vais l'attendre alors. »

Puis sans se soucier de Duo, elle pénétra dans la maison et se dirigea vers le salon comme si elle était chez elle. Retenant ses instincts meurtriers, le natté la suivit et faillit la percuter quand la princesse se stoppa brutalement à l'entrée du salon, les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur Hélène.

« - Que fait cet enfant ici ? »

« - C'est notre fille ! » Répondit Duo d'un ton mordant.

« - Oh ! J'ignorais que vous aviez adopté une fille. »

Duo lui fit un petit sourire moqueur et se dirigea vers Hélène tandis que Relena s'installait confortablement dans le canapé avec Kay. Elle regarda d'un air étrange Hélène.

« - C'est étrange, mais cet enfant à les même yeux qu'Heero. Et elle te ressemble étrangement. »

« - Et oui, c'est étonnant. »

Puis avant que Relena puisse rajouter autre chose, Heero entra dans la maison.

« - Duo ? »

« - Je suis ici. »

Le japonais fit irruption dans le salon, une poche plastique à la main, mais il stoppa quand il vit Relena.

« - Heero ! » S'écria-t-elle heureuse.

« - Bonjour Relena. »

« - Ou étais-tu parti alors ? » Demanda Duo, coupant les effusions entre la blonde et son amant.

« - Tiens, c'est pour toi ! » Fit Heero en lui tendant simplement la poche.

« - Pour moi ? Mais qu'est-ce… »

Duo stoppa sa phrase quand il vit ce que la poche contenait.

« - Mais c'est… »

« - Je sais, mais au moins nous serons fixés. » Fit Heero avec un sourire. « Allez, va essayer. »

L'américain lui fit un sourire crispé et monta à l'étage, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et déballa entièrement ce que Heero venait d'acheter. Il lut le nom du produit _Clear Blue_ et soupira. Un test de grossesse ! Son amant lui avait acheté un test de grossesse. Retenant un autre soupir, il prit la notice et essaya de comprendre la marche à suivre, mais au bout de quelques minutes de lecture intensive, il renonça. Il n'y comprenait rien à ces trucs de femme. Il sortit le portable de sa poche et composa un numéro. Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix se fit entendre :

_« - Allô ? »_

« - Salut Sally, c'est Duo. »

_« - Bonjour Duo, comment vas-tu ? »_

« - Je vais très bien, Heero et Hélène également. »

_« - Tu m'en vois ravie, l'affaire avance ? » _Demanda-t-elle.

« - Hum… Oui… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. »

_« - Alors je suis toute ouïe. »_

« - Et bien voilà… Euh… Tu pourrais m'indiquer comment fonctionne un… un…. »

_« - Un quoi ? »_

« - Un test de grossesse ! » Fit Duo extrêmement gêné.

_« - Grossesse ! Duo tu es enceinte ? »_

« - Euh…. Euh… Je ne sais pas… J'aimerais savoir. »

_« - D'accord je vois. Bon d'abord, dis-moi le nom du test que t'as acheté. »_

« - C'est pas moi qui l'ai acheté, c'est Heero » Bougonna le natté. « C'est _Clear Blue_ »

_« - C'est une très bonne marque. Bon alors pour commencer, tu vas déballer le test, ensuite tu vas le retirer de son capuchon et uriner sur la pointe en forme de coton tige. »_

« - Uriner ? Faut que je fasse pipi dessus ? » S'écria Duo.

_« - Oui. »_

« - Mais c'est dégueulasse. »

_« - Duo ! »_

« - Okay, okay, je t'écoute. »

_« - Très bien, donc une fois que tu auras uriné, remet le test dans le capuchon et enclenche la minuterie sur dix minutes. Quand le temps est écoulé regarde sur le côté du test, si il y a une barre c'est négatif, deux barres c'est positif. »_

« - D'accord. »

_« - Tu as tout compris ? »_

« - Oui. »

_« - Alors je te laisse faire ta petite affaire. Et si c'est positif, tu m'appelles. »_

« - Ouais. »

_« - Au revoir Duo. »_

« - Au revoir Sally. »

Duo raccrocha et entreprit de suivre à la lettre toutes les indications de Sally. Puis il regagna la chambre en attendant que les dix minutes s'écoulent. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre. En quelques jours, sa façon de penser avait changé. Au début il ne voulait pas d'un autre enfant, mais aujourd'hui cela avait changé, il voulait cet enfant. Peut-être était-ce dû au kidnapping de Jonathan, le fait de voir cette mère désemparée, et seule sans son fils, alors il avait eut envie de donner un autre enfant à Heero afin que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, son amant ne soit pas seul avec Hélène, mais qu'il ait un autre souvenir de lui. À cette pensée, Duo sourit, voilà que maintenant, il se construisait un avenir tragique. Le ding de la minuterie retentit et Duo se leva avec appréhension. Prenant une grande respiration, il regarda le résultat.

Deux barres.

Deux barres !

Il sentit une vague de joie l'envahir et quitta précipitamment la chambre, arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il déposa le test qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, sur un meuble de l'entrée et entra dans le salon. Il n'y avait qu'Heero, Kay et Hélène, Relena étant hors de vue. Aussitôt, il se précipita sur Heero et lui sauta dans les bras.

« - C'est positif ! C'est positif ! »

« - Hn ? »

« - Le test est positif Hee-chan, nous allons avoir un autre bébé ! » Fit Duo avec un grand sourire.

Heero en resta abasourdi durant quelques instants, fixant l'américain d'un air perplexe, puis comprenant enfin les paroles de son amant, il laissa sa joie l'emporter et souleva le natté dans ses bras en le faisant tournoyer.

« - Mon amour je suis si content. »

Il le reposa sur ses pieds et l'embrassa passionnément sans se rendre compte que Relena était dans la pièce. La blonde se figea sur place en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait embrasser un autre homme. Un pic de douleur lui vrilla le cœur, et elle sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Ce Duo Maxwell, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le détester ! À cause de lui, elle avait perdu Heero, et pourtant, dieu sait qu'ils avaient été heureux tous les deux du temps où ils étaient encore ensemble, puis un jour Heero était parti rejoindre ce chacal. Son regard se posa alors sur le meuble qui se trouvait à l'entrée et plus principalement sur le test de grossesse qui se trouvait dessus. Elle le prit et l'observa. Elle observa le résultat et fronça les sourcils, du temps où elle était encore avec Heero, elle faisait ce genre de test chaque fois que Heero lui avait fait l'amour, mais à chaque fois, une seule barre apparaissait, mais elle gardait espoir d'avoir un enfant du Perfect Soldier jusqu'au jour où Sally avait brisé tous ses rêves. Et là, ce résultat était positif.

« - Mais à qui est ce test ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle repensa alors à la scène qu'elle avait vue dans le salon, à la joie qu'elle avait lue sur le visage d'Heero à l'instant, et ses pensées tombèrent également sur la petite fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Heero et à… Duo…

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Lime….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de New Type_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_ **

**Tama:** Ca c'est sûr ma puce, ça sera loin d'être simple, mais je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, ça gâcherais le suspense, mais tu auras un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre. Enfin, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**crystal d'avalon:** Ravie que ce chapitre te plaise, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Et oui, un second bébé, j'ai pas résisté à la tentation, lol.

**hayko maxwell :** Et bien, que d'émotion n'est-ce pas, un nouveau bébé, la Réléna qui découvre le pot aux roses, lol. Enfin oui, elle va trouver un plan diabolique et tu en auras un tout petit bout dans ce chapitre, enfin je te laisse découvrir par toi-même, j'espère que ça te plaira et que tu ne sera pas trop frustré, mdr.

**aishanu soma :** Merci pour ta review, et ravie que ça te plaise, pour répondre à ta question, la réponse commence dans le chapitre ci-dessous. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**Florinoir :** Waouh, panique à bord ! Ben dis donc, tu les mets sur le pieds de guerre? Remarque, tu as tout à fait raison, mdr.

/Heero/ Pitié! Que vas-tu nous faire?

/Duo/ Aie pitié d'un homme enceinte!

Hum… Ouais… On verra. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Et ouais dans les dents, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, lol. Alors:

1.Réléna ne vas pas enlever la fillette, ne? Réponse: Non.

2.Elle vas réagire violemment quand elle vas savoir que Duo peut enfanté et elle non? Réponse: Oui.  
3.euh... elle vas mourir: Non, ce n'est pas encore prévu au programme, désolée.  
Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**Mhsacre :** Ben, je suis désolé ma puce, mais Relena ne sera pas torturé dans cette fic. Du moins pas pour le moment. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**DuoXheero:** Merci pour ta review et malheureusement je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne ferais aucun mal à Duo et Heero, niark niark niark. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Lihiel :** Non tu crois ? Ben tu sais quoi…. Tu as raison et réponse dans ce chapitre-ci en espérant que ça te plaise, lol.

**Naïa :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitre.

**Syt the Evil Angel :** Salut et merci pour ta review. Effectivement, Relena va être choqué par la nouvelle et tu veras sa réaction dans ce chapitre. Et pour répondre à ta question, il y a en tout et pour tout quinze chapitres.

**Onarluca :** Kikoo et merci pour ta review, pour répondre à ta question, ben c'est facile, lis le chapitre ci-dessous et tu auras tes réponses, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Magical Girl Kiki :** Alors effectivement il y aura de graves changements de comportements mais je ne te dirais pas quoi, niark. Pour le savoir, il faut lire le chapitre, lol. En tout cas, je sais d'avance que tu n'aimeras pas la suite, mdr, mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu en sais beaucoup trop sans le savoir, lol. Merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à m'en laisser d'autre.

* * *

**Vie de famille **

**Chapitre 8**

Le soir même, alors que leur fille dormait profondément, Duo était déjà couché. Heero sortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'un bas de pyjama et rejoignit son amant dans le lit. Il se rapprocha de Duo et lui embrassa la joue et le natté tourna la tête pour approfondir l'échange d'un baiser passionné. Il sentit les doigts d'Heero soulever la chemise de pyjama qu'il portait pour aller se poser sur son ventre.

« - Je suis incroyablement heureux. » Murmura-t-il en mordillant son oreille.

Il poussa doucement Duo à se coucher sur les oreillers et l'embrassa en dessous de la gorge, avant de descendre progressivement sur les tétons en déboutonna la chemise. Puis ses lèvres stagnèrent au niveau de son ventre pour y déposer une multitude de petit baiser là où reposait leur enfant.

Duo sourit face à l'attention que portait son amant à cette partie-là de son corps.

« - Tu as déjà repris l'habitude de faire ça ? »

Heero releva la tête et se redressa pour l'embrasser.

« - Durant ta première grossesse, j'ai pu faire ça qu'au sixième mois, aujourd'hui je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Je veux sentir et voir mon enfant grandir en toi, et ce, du premier au dernier mois. » Fit Heero d'une voix solennelle.

« - Je t'aime. » Dit Duo en toute réponse avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais Heero le repoussa doucement et se leva.

« - Lève-toi. » Lui ordonna-t-il également.

Un peu surpris, Duo s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Et regarda étonné son amant se diriger vers le petit bureau et prendre quelque dans un des tiroirs avant de le cacher dans son dos. Puis le japonais revint vers son amant et prit sa main droite dans la sienne avant de s'agenouiller sous les yeux étonnés de Duo.

« - Duo, tu es l'homme que j'aime plus que tout, tu es la 'mère' de mes enfants, et je tiens à faire de toi un homme honnête, et tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde si tu acceptais de m'épouser. »

« - Oh mon dieu…. » Murmura le natté. « Oui. »

« - Oui ? »

Pour toute réponse le natté hocha la tête et se jeta au cou de son amant, de son fiancé, qui s'était relevé.

« - Tu es fou. » Murmura Duo.

« - Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Pour toute réponse, l'américain l'embrassa amoureusement tandis que son amant le reconduisait vers le lit et l'allongea dessus. Il lui déposa des petits baisers dans le cou avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

« - Ca te vas dans deux semaines ? » Demanda alors le japonais, brisant le silence.

« - Deux semaines ? »

« - Pour le mariage. Je voudrais le faire le plus rapidement possible. »

« - Il va falloir prévenir Wufei, Trowa et Quatre. »

« - Hn. Et organiser les préparatifs. Finalement je pense que dans deux semaines se sera un peu juste. »

« - C'est vrai. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave, nous nous organiserons. Et puis ce sera une cérémonie intime, non ? »

« - Oui. Mais il faut penser à inviter Hilde, Zechs et Noin, Howard, quelques-uns des sweepers que j'aime bien. De ton côté, j'aurais bien invité Relena, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va apprécier. » Murmura Duo avec un petit sourire.

« - Je le pense aussi. De mon côté, il y a Lady Une et Mariemaïa, et Sylvia Noventa également »

« - Mouais…. Ce ne sera plus aussi intime que ça finalement. »

« - Ouais. »

« - Oh ! Et il faut penser également à Isis et Fleck, elle nous tuera si nous ne l'invitons pas. »

« - Tu sais très bien qu'elle était d'hors et déjà inscrite sur la liste des invités. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par une lionne pour un oubli d'invitation. »

« - Deux semaines, tu crois que se sera suffisant ? »

« - J'y arriverais. N'oublie pas que je suis le Perfect Soldier. »

« - Tu n'es pas croyable. » Fit Duo en pouffant, puis il redevint sérieux. « Je vais casser un peu l'ambiance, mais… Tu n'as pas trouvé que Relena était bizarre tout à l'heure ? »

« - Plus que d'habitude ? Non. »

« - Quand elle est arrivée en début d'après-midi, elle me lançait des regards noirs, mais après, elle m'a carrément assassiné du regard. »

« - Elle est jalouse, n'y tient pas compte. »

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

Deux jours plus tard, Heero reçut un appel important de Quatre, il devait impérativement venir sur L-4 pour régler une affaire. En apprenant cette nouvelle, Duo bouda quelque peu.

« - Je n'aime pas quand tu dois partir dans les colonies, ça nous sépare durant trop de jours. »

« - Allons, Tenshi, dans deux jours je suis de retour. »

« - Deux jours c'est long ! » Répondit de mauvaise foi.

Heero lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

« - Je te promets de revenir très vite, pour m'occuper de toi ! »

« - Fais-vite alors ! »

Il lui donna un nouveau baiser, tout en caressant tendrement doucement le ventre de son amant.

« - Prend soin de vous deux et d'Hélène. »

« - Promis. »

« - Je profiterais également de mon entrevu avec Quatre pour trouver un moyen pour faire tomber Relena. »

« - Hum hum. »

Puis la mort dans l'âme, le japonais se résolu à quitter le foyer familial.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir habillé sa fille, il s'installa avec elle dans le salon. Il la garda dans ses bras, la calant contre son torse et la berça tendrement.

« - Papa est parti ma puce, mais il va bientôt revenir, et après, on te trouvera une très jolie robe pour que tu sois la plus belle au mariage. »

La petite fille se mit à babiller joyeusement du haut de ses deux ans, ce qui fit sourire Duo.

« - Et dans quelques mois, ma chérie, tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Tu es heureuse ? »

Hélène se mit à sourire et porta ses petites mains vers le visage du natté. Le bruit de la sonnette coupa court à ce moment détente. Duo cala Hélène dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec un sourire accueillant. Sourire qui s'effaça rapidement quand il rencontra le regard furieux et vengeur de Relena.

« - Duo. » Siffla-t-elle.

« - Si tu es venue voir Heero, tu peux repartir ! Il n'est pas ici. »

« - Je sais. » Fit-elle en pointant alors un pistolet sur lui.

Duo sentit une vague de panique s'emparer de lui quand il vit le semi-automatique.

« - Ne fais pas de gestes stupides si tu tiens à la vie de ta fille et à celle du bâtard qui est en toi. »

D'un geste elle lui indiqua de rentrer dans la maison, et elle ferma la porte sur eux.

À suivre….


	9. Chapitre 9

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Lime….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

_**Séquelle de New Type****

* * *

**_

Réponses aux reviews

___DuoXheero:_ _**Salut et merci pour ta review, qui ne détesterait pas Relena à part les fan de fics hétéro, lol? Quant à ce qui va arriver à Duo, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Prie. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

___echizen D luffy ():_ _**merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

___crystal d'avalon:_ _**Hey! Mais si je veux qu'ils soient heureux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les faire souffrir, c'est ma façon à moi de les aimer. **_

_**/Heero, sortant son flingue/ Ouais ben j'aime pas ta façon. **_

**_/Shali se mettant à tapoter sur son clavier/ Tu disais Heero mon chou? _**

**_/Heero se faisant tout petit/ Moi? Rien, rien_ _du tout. _**

**____****Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste** _**et on évite de me tuer si possible, lol.**_

___la-shinegami:_ _**Ravi de voir que tu as adoré 'New-Type' et cette fic. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas avoir rapidement la suite et en plus c'est magique, tu n'as qu'à descendre un tout petit peu avec le curseur et tu l'auras, lol. En tout cas, avec lecture de ta review j'en ai conclue une chose: Relena a de la chance de n'exister qu'à travers un manga parce que je crois qu'avec toi, elle ne ferait pas long feu, lol. et pour les charognards, je pense que tu pourras pas en trouver par chez toi, mais tu peux toujours essayé d'aller voir du côté des déserts, il y aura sûrement deux ou trois vautours qui feront l'affaire, mdr. Encore merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira. **_

tama: Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dis que je suis sadique? C'est même pas vrai, n'est-ce pas Duo-chan?

/Duo/ Toi je te parle pas! Ne fais pas de mal à mes enfants!

_**Hey! Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est mon inspiration qui m'a dicté d'écrire ça. Enfin bref, je ne préfère ne pas m'avancer quant à ce qui va arriver à Duo, mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kizu.**_

aishanu soma: C'est sur que la pauvre du haut de ses deux ans ne doit pas trop comprendre ce qui lui arrive, mais je dois avouer que tu as raison, Relena est tarée, lol, c'est comme ça que je l'aime. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

hayko maxwell : Encore désolé pour cette fin sadique, lol, mais la suite l'est encore plus mdr. Enfin bref merci de continuer à me lire et j'espère que la suite ne te poussera pas à me tuer, lol.

Kikunosuke : Lol, faut pas exagérer non plus, il faut qu'il est une méga natte le Duo pour planquer un bazooka. Enfin désolé de te décevoir mais Hélène n'a pas encore appris à se servir de ça, elle en est encore aux couteaux, mais le bazooka est sur ma liste, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et toi qui voulait le voir en gruyère, tu ne seras pas déçu.

mini pouce06: Lol, c'est vrai que c'est sadique de laisser un chapitre se terminer ainsi, mais moi, j'adore ça, mdr. Voilà la suite de la future tourmente de Duo et j'espère que tu n'auras pas envie de me tuer par la suite. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

Syt the Evil Angel : Tu sais que tu es la reine des review gore ? Duo a raison, lol. En tout cas, je ne peux pas encore prévoir la mort de l'autre horreur, j'en ai encore besoin et pour longtemps. En attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Naïa : Salut et merci pour ta review, toi qui ne veux pas que Relena touche à Duo, ben… j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu par la suite et qu'elle te plaira.

Mhsacre : Oui, je suis sûr de ne pas lui faire subir le sort des supliciers du Moyen Age, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour un petit moment. Et pour le coup de la main droite… j'ai trop honte…. Lol, j'avais pas fait attention en relisant, c'est sympa de me l'avoir dit…. Bon alors pour rattraper le coup on va dire qu'il lui a prit la main droite mais qu'il a enfilé la bague à la gauche, lol… C'est nul comme excuse… Bon sinon, j'espère que lui suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

Shinigamie Yui : Tu sens que ça va tourner au vinaigre ? C'est marrant, mais moi aussi, lol. merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : Bon je te rassure, elle ne vas pas le tuer, mais c'est vrai que c'est une garce, lol. pour la réaction de Heero, ben… Il est sur L-4 sans savoir ce qui est en train de se passer, alors je te laisse imaginer à quel moment il interviendra, lol. j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Lihiel : Ben si tu meurs intoxiqué pour avoir mangé Relena, non seulement tu ne connaîtras jamais la suite, mais en plus je serais responsable de ça, lol. Alors soit sage avec Relena et ne la bouffe pas, mdr. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Kizu.

Magical Girl Kiki : The angoisse le retour ! Lol; alors que va-t-il se passer ? Duo va-t-il survivre? Telle est la question. Mais bon, je suis désolé de te décevoir mais il n'y a aucun moyen de faire revenir Heero qui est parti s'exiler sur L-4 sans moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe, donc il ne reviendra pas, mais c'est vrai que côté protection, il a pas du tout assuré le perfect soldier. Enfin, je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

Taki Chan : Ma chère, Relena est toujours folle, surtout dans mes fics, lol. rare sont les fois où je l'épargne. Pour mes originales, ben… Je suis atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche en ce qui concerne Entre l'amour et la haine, mais j'espère pouvoir publier une suite rapidement étant en période de vacance. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Miss AngelLove : Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit? Mais que si je l'ai, en je vais le refaire souvent avec les chapitres à venir, mhouahahahahahaha. J'espère que la suite te plaira en espérant que tu ne lâcheras pas Trowa et sa tronçonneuse sur moi, et merci pour ta review.

Onarluca: Mais c'est comme ça que je les aime, lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kizu.

* * *

Vie de famille

**Chapitre 9**

Duo tenta de ne pas céder à la panique qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Le fait que la vie de sa fille et de son futur enfant soient en danger ne l'aidait pas, ni même la lueur de folie qui brillait dans le regard de Relena. Il tenta cependant de la raisonner.

« - Relena… »

« - FERME-LA ! C'est de ta faute ! Tout est entièrement ta faute ! On était heureux avant que tu ne viennes tout détruire ! ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! »

_Pour le raisonnement, je peux oublier !_ Pensa Duo. Il évalua la situation : Heero venait juste de partir pour deux jours, il étai seul avec Hélène et pas en mesure de la protéger, et personne n'était au courant de la situation. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen pour mettre sa fille en sûreté. Mais la voix de Relena l'interrompit dans ces pensées.

« - J'avais tout pour le rendre heureux ! Je l'aimais ! Dès le premier jour où je l'ai croisé sur cette plage après le commencement de l'opération Météore, j'ai su que se serait lui que j'aimerais ! Mais tu es arrivé et tu as tout gâché ! Tu l'as éloigné de moi. Mais un jour il est revenu et nous nous sommes enfin aimé… Je voulais lui donner un enfant, mais je suis stérile ! »

« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » Fit Duo.

« - Si ça l'est ! Tu es un monstre et comble de l'horreur, toi tu lui as donné cet enfant ! Tu lui as donné ce que je ne pouvais faire. Je te déteste ! Je te déteste toi et tes mioches ! »

Un éclair dangereux passa dans les prunelles améthyste de Duo.

« - Ne touche pas à ma fille ! » Siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Relena éclata d'un rire froid. D'un geste du pistolet, elle lui indiqua le canapé.

« - Dépose-la ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

A contrecœur, Duo s'exécuta. Il cala confortablement sa fille dans le canapé et se redressa lentement, se mettant devant la petite.

« - Bien, maintenant, toi et moi, allons faire un tour à la cave ! » Déclara Relena, le menaçant toujours de son arme.

Duo lui lança un regard mauvais avant d'obtempérer, il se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers l'entrée de la cave, et commença à descendre les marches, la blonde sur ses talons, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il reçut un choc sur la nuque et chuta vers le sol. Sa tête se cogna brutalement et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

_**/888888888888888888/**_

Duo ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et un mal de crâne vrilla ses tempes. Il tenta de se repérer, mais l'obscurité envahissait la pièce. Ou était-il ? Il tenta de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passer et sursauta brusquement. Relena ! Il tenta de bouger, mais il était solidement attaché à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Mon dieu, où était Hélène ? Il entendait des pas au-dessus de lui, ce qui signifiait que Relena était encore dans la maison, mais qu'avait-elle fait à sa fille ? Alors qu'il continuait à s'interroger, tout en essayant de se défaire de ses liens, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit laissant entrer de la lumière et Relena descendit les escaliers, un sourire froid sur les lèvres. C'est alors que Duo aperçut un couteau à cran d'arrêt dans la main droite de la jeune fille. La peur commença à se lire sur son visage, une peur de ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir et les conséquences que cela aurait sur l'enfant qu'il portait.

« - Que vas-tu me faire ? » Interrogea-t-il angoissé.

« - M'amuser… » répondit la blonde en posant la lame de son couteau sur le ventre de sa cible.

Duo frissonna au contact froid de la lame. Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il ne portait plus sa chemise, il était torse nu. Et il appréhendait la suite… Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, s'attendant au pire. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Relena s'assit sur ses genoux et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre mais il sentit la lame très aiguisée tracer des arabesques partout sur son torse et son ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de douleur mais le couteau traça une profonde ligne de sang sur son flanc droit qui l'en empêcha.

La blonde porta alors le couteau à ses lèvres, et lécha le sang qui se trouvait sur la lame.

« - Ton sang a un goût délicieux, tu sais. » Déclara-t-elle en souriant. « Il est légèrement sucré. Cela le rend exquis. »

Relena se redressa et observa le corps de Duo. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la longue coupure faite par le couteau sur son flanc. Et le natté sentit la panique s'emparer de lui.

« - Ou est ma fille ? » Demanda-t-il terrifié.

« - Ne t'occupe plus d'elle. » Rétorqua la jeune femme froidement en se rapprochant de lui. « De plus, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.Tu vas payer pour m'avoir pris ma vie. » Fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, presque menaçante et elle appuya le côté tranchant de la lame sur la peau délicate du torse du natté.

Elle la fit glisser lentement vers le bas laissant une seconde coupure jusqu'au bas ventre.

Des larmes de douleurs et de désespoir coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme.

La longue entaille faite, Relena s'éloigna définitivement de lui et referma la porte derrière elle. Duo retint un gémissement de douleur. Les entailles n'étaient pas profondes mais elles étaient douloureuses, et heureusement pas assez grave pour blesser le bébé. Il sentit soudainement seul et dans l'incapacité de faire quelque chose. Dans le passé, il faisait souvent fasse à ce genre de situation : enfermé dans une cellule et torturé par des soldats. Mais il avait la capacité de se transformer en panthère et il n'avait personne à protéger, mais là, il était enceinte, sans possibilité de transformation et avec l'inquiétude d'Hélène. Ou était sa fille ? Qu'est-ce que Relena lui avait fait ? Et Heero qui ne revenait pas avant deux jours…

_**/888888888888/**_

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand Relena revint le voir, mais il sut qu'il passerait un mauvais moment.

« - Que vas-tu me faire encore ? » Demanda Duo d'une voix qu'il espérait pas tremblante.

La jeune femme eut un sourire mauvais.

« - Et bien pour répondre à ta question, je me suis trouvé un jouet que j'ai envie de tester sur toi. » Annonça-t-elle joyeusement. « Regarde. »

Duo regarda l'objet que Relena tenait en main et sentit le sang quittait son visage tandis qu'il se mettait à trembler légèrement en voyant le fouet.

« - Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant. « Bien entendu, je vais l'essayer sur toi pour voir s'il fouette correctement. »

Le jeune homme prit une expression terrifiée.

« - Je t'en prie… Ne me fais pas ça… » implora Duo.

« - De quoi as-tu peur Duo ? Des blessures que ce fouet fera sur ta chair ? Ou alors tu as peur que cela blesse ton bâtard ? » Sourit méchamment Relena en s'approchant.

Elle leva la main qui tenait le fouet et l'abattit violemment sur le torse nu du jeune homme qui hurla de douleur. La lanière de cuir laissa une longue marque rouge sur la peau du châtain.

« - Hmm ! Ca à l'air efficace. » Constata Relena contente de son nouveau jouet. « Voyons, combien de temps tu vas résister à la douleur! Oui… je pense que cela sera pas mal pour te punir, de toute façon je renouvellerai sûrement cette torture plus tard. »

Relena releva à nouveau le bras. Et Duo se tendit dans l'attente du nouveau coup. Il en reçut un nouveau puis un suivant et encore, et encore. Chaque morsure du fouet lui arrachait un hurlement qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir. Chaque coup, lui laissait une trace sanglante sur le torse. Au bout d'environ une dizaine de coups, le natté se sentit partir.

Tout devint flou autour de lui, puis noir, trouvant un peu de répit dans l'inconscience.

Mais son repos fut de courte durée car il se réveilla brutalement au contact d'eau glacée. Relena posa le seau à terre en voyant que Duo était réveillé et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui saisit les cheveux et lui releva la tête.

« - Alors tu as décidé de ne plus jouer ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une moue enfantine. « Ce n'est pas marrant si tu t'évanouis. Ce sont les hormones qui te fatiguent, hein ? »

Duo ne répondit pas, et se contenta de l'observer d'un air vide. Lassé, elle lui lâcha la tête et reprit le fouet en main. Duo se remit à trembler en voyant l'objet.

« - Je t'en prie… Arrête… » supplia-t-il faiblement et honteusement, mais il n'était pas seul à subir les coups, il devait penser à ses enfants.

« - Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas encore te fouetter. » La rassura Relena d'une voix froide. « Du moins plus pour l'instant. J'ai été déçu. Tu t'es trop vite évanoui, je pensais que tu serais plus résistant, la maternité ne te réussit pas mon pauvre Duo. La prochaine fois, je te fouetterais moins fort. De cette manière, tu resteras conscient. Et puis, maintenant je dois m'occuper de mon fils et attendre le retour de son père. »

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la jeune femme sortit de la pièce, il avait quelques heures de répit. Mais les mêmes questions lui revenaient à l'esprit. Ou était Hélène ? Et qu'est-ce que Relena lui avait fait ? Il soupira et laissa les ténèbres l'envahirent à nouveau.

« - Heero… » Murmura-t-il avant de sombre dans l'inconscience de nouveau.

à suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Lime….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de New Type_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponse aux reviews_**

**_hayko maxwell : _**Alors ça ? J'ignore totalement ce qu'elle a fumé, mais c'est vrai que vu l'avancée de cette fic, tes menaces sont trop gentilles envers elle, lol. Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira et que cela fera baisser de quelques degré ton stress, mdr.

**_crystal d'avalon:_** Moi? Sadique? Mais non…. éè…. Et puis Duo ne m'a rien fait, ce n'est pas ma faute si je le trouve super dans les rôles de martyre, lol. en tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autre chapitres.

**_Tama:_** J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions, et que tu seras rassuré quant à ce qui est arrivé à Hélène et à la réaction de Heero. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review, kisu.

**_Mhsacre : _**Et oui, à croire que je me suis trompée de persos pour les supplices, lol. mais Duo est tellement mignon dans le rôle du petit martyre, que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis vraiment sadique…. Encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_aishanu soma :_** Ca tout le monde le savait déjà qu'elle était folle, quant à ce que lui a fait Hélène, ce n'est pas précisé dans la fic mais Relena la met hors jeu tout simplement parce qu'elle est la fille de sang de Duo et Heero et qu'elle ne le supporte pas. Et pour la sauvegarde de tes ongles, je mets la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira et qu'elle ne sera pas encore une fois la cause d'un rongement d'ongle intensif, lol.

**_Shinigamie Yui:_** Une suite? Tu as demandé une suite? Et bien madame est servie, v'là la suite, lol. merci pour les encouragement et pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_Onarluca:_** Et non, je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui et tu as raison, je n'en ai pas fini, mhouahahahahahahahahahahah…… En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_angel-of-dead_** : Ah bon ? tu ne le savais pas déjà ? Pour moi, ce n'est pas une nouvelle, lol. pour savoir ce que Relena à fait d'Hélène, il faut lire la suite en espèrant qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour le compliment et à bientôt pour une autre suite, lol.

**_Magical Girl Kiki : _**Et dis-moi Kiki, tu n'as jamais pensé à prendre des cours de psycho? Je dis ça parce que c'est hallucinant comment tu cadres les réactions et les sentiment de Duo… A moins que je sois transparente dans mes textes? Et malheureusement non, il n'y a personne pour le tirer des griffes de cette méchante Relena, mais ne t'en fais pas…. Le dénouement approche…. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_la-shinegami : _**Mais pourquoi tout le monde dit que je suis sadique ? Vous allez me le dire à chaque chapitre? Lol. En tout cas, j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle je n'arrive pas à trouver un autre animal de remplacement aux charognards. Et t'as vu ça? Magique, je te l'ai dit! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_Syt the Evil Angel :_** Et ben... Faut une première fois à tout, lol... En tout cas tu as de bonne idée pour faire souffrir Relena, mdr, mais ne la tue pas, j'ai encore besoin d'elle… Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_DuoXheero:_** Quelle montée de sentiment à l'encontre de Relena, waouh! En tout cas, pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Hélène, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** C'est vrai ? Tu trouve que je deviens sadique ? C'est marrant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas trop souffrir Duo, juste le nécessaire, lol. j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_Lihiel _**: Du calme lihiel, du calme…. On ne va pas tuer Relena maintenant parce que mine de rien, elle me sert à quelque chose, lol…. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me rattraperais…. Et j'espère que la suite ne te fera pas trop abuser des cachets anti-dépressifs…. En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

**_Miss AngelLove :_** Non, non, non ne lâche pas Tro, du moins pas encore… lol… Pour répondre à tes questions sans réponses, lit la suite et tu pourras y répondre, mdr. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_oOo Taki Chan oOo :_** Je suis désolé ma puce, mais il va falloir que tu attendes une semaine… Faut toujours faire durer les bonnes choses, lol… J'espère que la suite te plaira et que ton envie de meurtre envers Relena faiblira un petit peu…. Merci pour ta review, kisu.

**_echizen D luffy: _**Lol, sympa pour la remarque, mais en plus je déteste ce genre de film… Mais j'aime bien ce que ça donne dans cette fic. Pour le bébé, bien sûr qu'il peux lui arriver quelque chose comme toute les grossesses, le fœtus est fragile jusqu'au troisième mois normalement. Quant à Hélène, je ne dis rien pour le moment… Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Vie de famille **

**Chapitre 10**

Dans l'obscurité de la cave, Duo n'avait aucune idée du temps qui passait. Relena venait le voir souvent, pour le fouetter ou jouer avec un couteau sur lui. Le sol sous ses pieds était teinté de rouge, son pantalon était imbibé de sang séché, et il avait mal partout. Cela faisait déjà un moment que la blonde l'avait quitté, elle avait passé sur toutes ses blessures du jus de citron, ce qui avait atrocement réveillé la douleur. Puis elle était partie, le laissant tremblant de douleur et de fièvre. Il avait tenté de se défaire de ses liens, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à s'écorcher les poignets et maintenant, Duo n'avait plus aucune force. Même si Relena le détachait, il doutait fortement qu'il puisse remonter les escaliers. À cet instant, la porte se rouvrit et la jeune femme fit son entrée. Le natté la détailla d'un œil morne. Elle était habillée d'une robe noire simple mais élégante, impeccablement coiffé et maquillé. Elle lui fit un sourire en se saisissant du couteau qui reposait sur un meuble pas loin, et vint tranquillement s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« - Mon cher et tendre vient de laisser un message sur le répondeur. Il vient d'arriver à Londres et sera ici dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure. »

« - … »

« - Tu comprendras alors qu'il est temps pour toi de disparaître une bonne fois pour toute de nos vies. Je ne peux pas te garder éternellement dans cette cave, Heero ne comprendrait pas pourquoi je ferais ça. »

« - Il te tuera pour ce que tu as fais. »

« - Il ne le fera pas ! Il m'aime ! Mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir ! »

A ces mots, elle enfonça brutalement le couteau dans le ventre de Duo. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux et laissa échappé un râle de douleur. Relena se releva avec un air ravi et jeta le couteau au loin.

« - Je te laisse te vider de ton sang, j'ai perdu assez de temps avec toi ! »

Puis elle remonta tranquillement, alors que Duo regardait d'un air impuissant le sang s'écoulait abondamment de sa plaie, tandis que petit à petit le peu de force qu'il lui restait le quittait.

_**/8888888888888888/**_

Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il posait le pied dans le hall de l'aérospatial. Il se sentait fatigué et n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, rentrer chez lui et retrouvé son fiancé, sa fille et leur futur bébé à naître. Cependant, il ne put empêcher un étrange sentiment de lui étreindre le cœur. Duo n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels, à chaque fois, il tombait sur le répondeur, et cela ne l'avait en aucun cas rassuré.

« - Alors Yuy, encore en train de paniquer pour rien ? » Fit une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

« - Je ne panique pas ! » Répliqua le japonais d'un ton mordant.

Wufei eut un ricanement.

« - Allez va le retrouver ton chéri, tu en meures d'envie ! Je passerais vous voir demain matin. »

« - Hn. »

« - Tu as le numéro de téléphone de mon hôtel ? »

« - Oui, je t'appelle en cas de problème. »

« - Entendu. À demain. »

Les deux amis se séparèrent, l'un se dirigeant vers son hôtel et le second vers le parking de la station afin de récupérer sa voiture. Après dix minutes de route, il se gara enfin devant le cottage. Il lui tardait de revoir son amant, et de lui faire part des dernières nouvelles au sujet de Relena ainsi que de la présence de Wufei, mais cette discussion ne viendra qu'en second plan, d'abord il fêterait son retour comme il se doit. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit, et une fois à l'intérieur, son sourire se figea.

« - Relena ? »

« - Bienvenue Heero ! Tu nous as manqué ! »

Heero resta figer tandis que Relena se pendait à son cou pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Un peu brusquement, il la repoussa.

« - Relena ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Mais voyons mon chéri, nous habitons ici, quelle question ! Tu as l'air un peu fatigué. Va voir Kay, tu lui as beaucoup manqué à lui aussi ! »

La jeune femme continua à babiller joyeusement tandis que Heero tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

« - Relena, où est Duo ? » Demanda alors abruptement le japonais.

Le jeune homme vit alors le visage de Relena se fermer et une lueur de folie traverser ses yeux azur.

« - Ne me parle pas de ce monstre sous mon toit, il est là où il aurait dû être ! Maintenant je veux vivre tranquille avec ma famille ! Alors ne mentionne plus le nom de ton ancien amant ! Tu entends ? »

Elle fit un pas menaçant vers le jeune homme, mais Heero se ressaisit rapidement.

« - J'ai compris. Relena, j'aimerais bien avoir une tasse de thé, et si tu allais m'en préparer ? »

« - Tout de suite mon amour. » Fit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Elle partit d'un pas guilleret vers la cuisine. Aussitôt, Heero se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de Wufei. Après quelques sonneries, le chinois répondit :

« - Allô. »

« - Wufei, c'est moi. »

« - Yuy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« - Relena est à la maison et il semblerait qu'elle ne fasse plus attention à ce qu'elle fait. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Elle croit que nous vivons tous les deux ici avec Kay. Il n'y a aucune trace de Duo et d'Hélène. »

« - J'arrive tout de suite. »

« - Hn. »

Puis le japonais raccrocha. Il espérait vraiment que Duo et Hélène aillent bien.

« - A qui téléphonais-tu ? » Interrogea alors Relena en revenant.

« - A personne d'important. » Répondit Heero en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, espérant trouver sa famille à l'étage, enfermé dans une quelconque pièce.

« - Heero ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas prendre ton fils dans tes bras ? »

Heero s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers la jeune femme blonde. Aussitôt, un éclair de rage traversa le regard bleu de Relena et le japonais compris qu'il devait absolument la calmer.

« - Je voulais prendre une bonne douche avant. »

Relena continua de le regarder soupçonneusement.

« - Vient t'asseoir ici ! » Fit-elle en lui désignant le canapé.

Soucieux de ne pas déclencher une nouvelle fois la folie de la blonde, Heero s'exécuta, un peu mal à l'aise. Aussitôt qu'il fut installé, Relena s'installa sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun.

« - Tu m'as manqué ! »

« -Euh…. »

« - Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ? »

« - Euh… non. »

« - J'ai envie de faire l'amour. »

Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent d'effroi tandis que la jeune femme commença à lui lécher consciencieusement le cou. Le japonais réfléchissait à toute allure afin de se sortir de cette situation.

_« Désolé, mais là, je n'ai plus le choix ! »_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il remontait sa main vers la nuque de Relena et d'une simple pression de la main il appuya sur les points vitaux de la Relena. La jeune femme tomba dans l'inconscience, et Heero l'abandonna sur le canapé sans le moindre regret.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier, afin de faire un tour de repérage à l'étage. Il fouilla les deux chambres, la salle de bain, son bureau, mais aucune trace de Duo ni d'Hélène. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la porte du débarras. Il s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit, c'est alors qu'il vit sa fille au milieu de la pièce, posée à même le sol sur une couverture et abandonné là. Des traces de larmes séchées étaient encore voyantes sur ses joues pâles. Heero se dirigea rapidement vers sa fille et l'a prit dans ses bras.

« - Mon ange, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait. »

La petite fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père tandis que les yeux d'Heero scannèrent la pièce, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Duo n'y était pas. Il sortit alors du débarras et se fit la liste des pièces de la maison.

_« La cuisine, non. Le salon, non plus. Les chambres, non. La salle de bain, non. Le débarras, non plus. Il ne reste que….. La cave. »_

Avant de se diriger vers le dernier à fouiller, il prit le temps de mettre Hélène dans sa chambre, dans son parc et de fermer la porte derrière lui, puis il redescendit rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte menant à la cave. Il l'ouvrit et chercha l'interrupteur. Quand la lumière jaillit dans la pièce, il retint un cri d'horreur.

« - Mon dieu… Duo. »

A suivre….


	11. Chapitre 11

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Lime….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

_**Séquelle de New Type****

* * *

Je suis désolé pour le retard de publication que j'ai pris, j'ai du faire face à plusieurs problème via ma connection internet, mais maintenant tout est arrangé, alors je vous met sans plus tarder la suite de la fic en espèrant qu'elle vous plaise et étant donné le peu de temps dont je dispose, je ne peux pas répondre indivuduellement aux reviews alors j'adresse un grand merci à :**_

**_aishanu soma, _**la-shinegami, Florinoir, angel-of-dead , lihiel, duoXheero,Ipikou, Syt the Evil Angel, mhsacre, Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell, onarluca , lucy-hp, Magical Girl Kiki,nushan ynis, Uastis et Echizen D Luffy.

**

* * *

**

Vie de famille

**Chapitre 11**

_Avant de se diriger vers le dernier à fouiller, il prit le temps de mettre Hélène dans sa chambre, dans son parc et de fermer la porte derrière lui, puis il redescendit rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte menant à la cave. Il l'ouvrit et chercha l'interrupteur. Quand la lumière jaillit dans la pièce, il retint un cri d'horreur._

_« - Mon dieu… Duo. »

* * *

_

Sans perdre de temps, Heero dévala l'escalier et rejoignit son amant, inconscient et attaché à une chaise en train de se vider de son sang. Il s'empressa de le détacher, et aussitôt que les liens du natté disparurent, son corps tomba lourdement en avant, mais Heero le réceptionna avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il tata le cou de Duo à la recherche de son pouls et soupira de soulagement quand il sentit son cœur battre encore faiblement. Il cala le corps de son amant dans ses bras et appuya fortement ses mains sur la plaie béante dans son ventre, c'est alors qu'une voix retentie à l'étage provenant du salon.

« - Yuy ? Yuy où es-tu ? »

« - Ici ! A la cave ! »

Wufei fit irruption dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Appel Fleck, dis-lui que Duo est gravement blessé ! Dépêche-toi. »

Le Chinois s'exécuta presque immédiatement tandis que Heero bercé contre lui le corps du natté.

« - Ne me laisse pas Duo, je t'en supplie. Nous avons besoin de toi. » Murmura-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wufei le rejoignit.

« - Il arrive tout de suite avec une ambulance. »

« - Hn. Remonte en haut et attache solidement Relena, et va chercher Hélène, je l'ai mise dans sa chambre mais je ne veux pas la laisser seule. »

Wufei lui fit un signe de tête et remonta dans le salon. Après avoir menotté Relena qui était toujours inconsciente, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa filleule.

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

Ils étaient tous dans la salle d'attente à attendre. Isis et Wufei étaient assis sur les fauteuils en plastique tandis que Heero faisait les cent pas près de la porte qui menait au bloc opératoire. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Duo et Fleck étaient là-dedans tandis qu'Hélène était auscultée par un pédiatre.

« - Monsieur Yuy ? »

Heero se retourna brusquement au son de la voix féminine et croisa le regard d'une infirmière.

« - Oui. »

« - Votre fille va bien. Elle n'a pas été nourrie durant ces deux derniers jours, et manque de sommeil, mais elle va très bien, bien que très faible. »

« - Merci. »

« - Nous la mettons sous vitamine afin qu'elle reprenne des force. Nous la garderons en observation cette nuit.»

« - Entendu. »

Avec un dernier sourire, elle s'éloigna. Après un moment d'hésitation, Heero reprit ses va-et-vient devant la porte.

« - Heero. » Fit alors la voix d'Isis. « Vient t'asseoir et boire un café, creuser un fossé devant cette fichue porte ne fera pas avancer les choses plus vites. »

« - Hn. »

Avec résignation, le japonais obéit et Wufei lui tendit un gobelet en plastique remplie de café bien noir.

« - Merci. »

« - Maxwell est un battant, il s'en sortira. »

« - C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, j'aurai dû rester auprès de lui et éliminer Relena. »

« - Ne dis pas ça. »

« - C'est pourtant la vérité. Nous avons voulu attendre la réaction de Relena dans l'espoir qu'elle se trahisse et elle a torturé Duo. Et c'est entièrement de ma faute. »

« - Tu n'es pas responsable » Fit Isis. « Depuis que je connais Duo, je me vante à tout le monde que je le protège, et aujourd'hui j'en ai été incapable. Si tu pars sur les 'j'aurais dû' alors laisse-moi te dire que j'aurais dû ressentir que Duo allait mal et venir le voir durant ton absence, mais je n'ai rien fait. »

« - Tu es enceinte. »

« - Ce n'est pas une raison, je suis une New-Type Heero, je suis beaucoup plus résistante qu'un humain normal, et j'aurais dû rendre visite à mon frère. »

« - Cessez cette discussion puérile ! » Intervint alors Wufei. « Personne n'est à blâmer si ce n'est Relena. »

« - J'espère qu'elle va chèrement payer ! » Cracha Isis.

Wufei allait répliquer quand la porte du bloc opératoire s'ouvrit sur Fleck. Aussitôt, Heero se jeta sur lui pour avoir des nouvelles, suivit du Chinois et d'Isis.

« - Comment va-t-il ? »

« - Il s'en sortira, ses blessures avaient commencé à s'infecter, mais avec une bonne dose d'antibiotique, il ira bien. Quant à sa blessure au ventre, elle est profonde mais sans gravité. Il a perdu une bonne quantité de sang, et nous avons dû lui faire une transfusion, il est très fatigué. Et…. » Fleck s'interrompit lançant un regard douloureux à Heero.

« - Comment va le bébé ? »

Le médecin inspira profondément.

« - Je ne vais rien te cacher, Heero. Duo attendait des jumeaux. »

« - Attendait ? » Répéta le japonais, notant que le verbe était au passé.

« - Ils n'étaient pas dans la même poche, et le coup de couteau a touché l'un des deux fœtus et n'a pu être sauvé. Quant au second… Il a tenu, mais les risques de fausse-couche seront présent tout au long de ces neuf mois. Je peux d'espoir qu'il puisse mener cette grossesse à terme. »

Heero baissa la tête pour cacher sa douleur, puis d'une voix accablée, il demanda :

« - Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

« - Juste quelques minutes, ne le fatigue pas. Nous t'avons mis un lit à disposition dans sa chambre. »

« - Hn. »

Puis le japonais s'éloigna sous les indications de Fleck. Un silence tomba entre les trois personnes présentes avant qu'Isis ne se jette dans les bras de son mari, troublée par les nouvelles de Duo.

« - Ce n'est pas justes… Ils ont traversé tellement d'épreuves, pourquoi est-ce que le destin s'acharne sur eux ? »

« - Calme-toi ma chérie. »

Isis renifla bruyamment avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas de son mari et de se tourner vers Wufei, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

« - Wufei, fais en sorte que cette femme reste derrière les barreaux jusqu'à sa mort, parce que si jamais elle fait un pas hors de prison, je la tue ! »

« - Compte sur moi. » Acquiesça le Chinois, puis il se tourna vers le médecin. « Les infirmières qui t'ont épaulé durant l'intervention n'ont pas trouvé bizarre que Duo soit enceinte ? »

« - Si, mais heureusement, un de mes collègues est un New-Type empathe-télépathe, comme Quatre mais à un niveau plus élevé, et il a la faculté d'effacer quelques souvenirs. En sortant du bloc, les infirmières ne se souvenaient même plus du nom du patient. »

« - Je vois. »

à suivre….


	12. Chapitre 12

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Lime….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de New Type_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_hayko maxwell_**: Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Malheureusement je ne peux pas encore te certifier la mort de Relena mais ça ne serait tarder. Lol.

**_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami:_** Ben qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que je suis fière d'être sadique! Lol, mais c'est vrai que j'ai pas chaumé, merci. En tout cas, désolé de te décevoir, mais Relena ne mourra pas, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour un petit moment, mais je m'occuperais de son cas. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Florinoir: _**Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Moi aussi j'ai remarqué que la mort de Relena revenait très souvent dans les reviews, lol. kisu.

**_crystal d'avalon:_** Pourquoi? Ben je sais pas…. Sûrement parce que je les aime bien… Tu crois que c'est une excuse valable? Pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé, l'essentiel c'est que tu l'es fait maintenant, et je te plains…. Moi sans internent, je peu pas survivre…. Encore moins sans l'ordi… Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et pour le compliment, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_aishanu soma :_** Ah ça... Je ne crois pas que se soit le destin qui s'acharne sur eux, lol, mais moi…. Pour avoir la réponse à ta question, faut lire la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review.

**_DuoXheero:_** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour le bébé, mais c'est comme ça que j'imaginais la suite… même si elle est un brin sadique. Kisu.

**_angel-of-dead : _**J'suis désolé de d'avoir faillit te faire pleurer, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas avec la suite. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau te plaira. En tout cas, j'suis désolé mais Relena ne mourra pas de sitôt, désolé. Bisous d'en haut, lol.

**_Ipikou : _**Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_la-shinegami :_** Désolé... mais il faut se dire qu'après tous ces malheurs, ils seront heureux… enfin presque…. En tout cas, je te promets de vite arranger ça et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kiss.

**_Naïa :_** Ben en fait... Ce n'est pas vraiment le destin ni même moi (enfin presque pas moi)... C'est plutôt mon imagination très débordante qui s'acharne sur eux, lol. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'avoue que j'ai un peu délaissé Quatre dans cette deuxième partie mais en fait, dans New-type, Quatre était auprès de Duo donc il ressentait ses émotions et pouvait communiquer avec lui, mais ici, Duo est sur Terre, et Quatre sur L-4 donc la distance les séparant beaucoup, il est impossible à l'empathe d'avoir des contacts avec Duo, sauf par l'intermédiaire de Heero et du téléphone, lol. Mais c'est vrai que Quatre c'est beaucoup rapproché d'Heero par ce fait, mais cela sera plus explicatif plus tard. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que j'ai répondu à ta question et merci pour ta review.

**_Syt the Evil Angel : _**Ben dis donc, ça me fait peur d'imaginer toi avec tes couteaux de boucher en pensant à Relena… La pauvre… Heureusement qu'elle n'existe pas en vrai, lol. C'est que tu ferais presque peur, mdr. Et tu as tord, la fin n'est pas encore là, mais bon… Je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Kisu.

**_echizen D luffy: _**Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et t'inquiète pas, je ne me prends pas la tête. Kisu.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Ben ouais... C'est la vie (où plutôt mon imagination, lol), j'espère que pour Relena ce que je lui ferais subir ne sera pas un crime pour les fans de 1+2+1 comme tu le dis, mais je pense que je n'ai pas de souci à me faire alors, lol. bon je te laisse découvrir la suite pour que tu puisses avoir la réponse à tes questions, et j'espère que ça te plaira. Kisu.

**_Onarluca :_** Ca pour le savoir ma puce, il faut que tu lises la suite, en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review. Kisu.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** Lol, c'est vrai, pauvre Duo. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_Mhsacre : _**C'est vrai que s'il les aurait gardé après ces trois jours de torture, ça aurait relevé du miracle, lol, mais bon… Rien n'est encore fini… J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

* * *

**_Vie de famille _**

**Chapitre 12**

Quand il reprit peu à peu connaissance, la douleur dans son corps était toujours présente, mais moins forte et il avait l'impression d'être confortablement installé. Au prix d'un énorme effort, Duo souleva les paupières pour les refermer aussitôt à cause de la lumière du soleil levant qui entrait à flot dans sa chambre. Après quelques minutes, il rouvrit les yeux et s'habitua peu à peu à la lumière. Tout dans sa tête était confus, et à la vue du plafond et des murs blancs immaculés, il devait sûrement se trouver dans un hôpital. Il voulut lever la main pour la porter à sa tête, mais un poids l'en empêcha. Quelqu'un lui tenait solidement la main, et baissant les yeux, il aperçut Heero, endormit dans un fauteuil près de son lit qui lui tenait la main. Il fut un instant attendri quand il vit son amant endormit, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent alors brutalement en mémoire. Réléna !

« - Duo ? » Murmura alors Heero en se redressant. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« - Hélène ? » Demanda directement le natté d'une voix tremblante. « Ou est-elle ? »

« - Elle va bien mon amour, Wufei et Sally veillent sur elle. »

Le natté laissa échappé un soupir de soulagement avant de porter brutalement la main à son ventre et poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il appuya sur sa plaie, il lança un regard paniqué à son amant.

« - Le bébé ? »

Heero lui lança un regard triste.

« - Tu en as perdu un, mon amour. Le second est encore en vie, mais Fleck dit qu'il y a très peu de chance que tu puisses mener ta grossesse à terme. »

« - Des jumeaux ? » Fit Duo.

« - Je suis si désolé Duo, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul. Rien ne serait arrivé… »

« - Ne dit pas ça. »

« - Tout est de ma faute. Comment pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

« - Prend-moi seulement dans tes bras. J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi. »

Le japonais s'exécuta presque tout de suite, et vint le rejoindre sur le lit. Il s'assit près de son amant et l'entoura de ses bras.

« - Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. »

« - Je le sais. » Fit Duo.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé durant quelques minutes de silence durant lequel chacun profita de la présence de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Fleck pénétra dans la chambre et eut un petit sourire en les voyant aussi unis.

« - Bonjour. » Salua-t-il doucement.

Les deux amants levèrent les yeux vers lui et Duo lui sourit doucement.

« - Alors, comment te sens-tu ce matin, Duo ? » Lui demanda gentiment Fleck.

« - Je pourrais aller mieux. »

« - Je comprends. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'Heero t'a dit pour ta grossesse ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit le natté en baissant la tête.

« - Bon, je ne te cacherais pas que les risques sont grands, pour toi comme pour le bébé. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ce matin, je tiens à vous parler de cette maternité à risque. »

« - Nous t'écoutons. » Fit Heero.

« - Bien, les risques de fausse-couche sont plus important durant les cinq premiers mois, passé ces cinq mois, les risques diminuent, mais restent encore présents. Le mieux à faire est que tu passe les trois premiers mois ici, sous haute-surveillance. Et qu'ensuite tu retourne chez toi, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te garder ici sachant que les gens ne comprendraient pas qu'un homme puisse être enceinte, puis effacé la mémoire de chaque infirmière qui vient dans ta chambre fatiguera beaucoup Daniel, mon associé. »

Duo resta silencieux mais acquiesça.

« - Bien, durant ces trois premiers mois, tu dois éviter tout choc possible, qu'ils soient physiques et psychiques. Toutes émotions sont déconseillées, Heero, il faut que tu le ménages absolument. »

« - Hn. »

« - Il faudra également que tu suives un régime strict. »

« - D'accord. »

« - Je repasserai un peu plus tard avec une liste d'aliment à éviter et d'autre à consommer. »

« - Merci Fleck. »

Le jeune médecin sourit et sortit de la chambre. Heero se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement tout en caressant son ventre, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure.

« - Tout se passera bien. »

« - Je l'espère. »

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

Une semaine avait passé, les plaies de Duo cicatrisées doucement, et il restait la plus grande partie de son temps dans sa chambre d'hôpital, assis dans le fauteuil ou bien couché dans son lit. Bien que les journées soient longues, aucune ne passait sans que quelqu'un ne vienne le voir sans comptait qu'Heero passait toutes ses journées avec lui. Quatre lui avait même apporté une montagne de chocolat et de magazine pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Aujourd'hui, il était seul avec Isis.

« - Heero arrive à quelle heure ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« - Le procès se termine vers trois heures, je pense qu'il viendra tout de suite après. »

« - J'espère que cette chienne sera condamnée à la pendaison ! » Siffla Isis d'un air menaçant, ses yeux se rétrécissant d'un coup.

Duo eut un léger rire.

« - Voyons, tu sais bien que nous ne pendons plus personne depuis des décennies, maintenant. »

« - C'est vrai, mais ils pourraient faire une exception pour elle. »

« - Les seules accusations contre elle sont l'enlèvement de Jonathan Mulray et outrage à agent Préventer étant donné qu'elle a rebaptisé notre cher Wufei de plein de nom d'oiseau. »

« - Et c'est tout ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Mais elle t'a séquestré, elle t'a torturé, elle a enfermé Hélène sans s'occuper d'elle. Ce qu'elle a fait est grave. »

« - Je sais, mais nous ne voulons pas que la justice se penche sur l'étrange naissance d'Hélène. Nous préférons oublier ces incidents. »

« - Je comprends mais… »

« - S'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas. » Lui dit Duo avec un regard suppliant et Isis hocha la tête.

« - D'accord. »

Puis, désireuse de changer les idées de son frère, elle lui parla des dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait reçu d'Indra et de Noël ainsi que des autres New-Types ainsi que l'annonce du mariage, sujet auquel Duo se fit un plaisir d'argumenter. Sur ces entrefaites, Heero entra dans la chambre. Il embrassa doucement son fiancé avant de saluer Isis et de s'installer dans un fauteuil vide.

« - Alors comment ça s'est passé ? »

Le japonais eut un petit sourire amusé.

« - Ca s'est très bien passé durant la première heure, puis ensuite Relena s'est mise à hurler que tu lui avais volé sa vie, que tu avais eu un enfant avec moi et que tu allais en avoir un autre et plein d'autre chose. »

Duo rigola à ces paroles, la pauvre Réléna, elle qui pour une fois disait la vérité, personne ne la croyait.

« - Et puis ensuite, Wufei s'est fait une joie de dire qu'elle avait décidément perdu la raison, puis il a argumenté sur le fait qu'un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant et encore moins avec un autre homme. Alors Relena s'est mise à hurler dans la salle et a voulu se jeter sur Wu, et résultat elle a été internée pour dix ans dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

« - Bien fait pour elle. » Argumenta Isis.

Le rire de Duo continua de rire, elle avait enfin eut ce qu'elle méritait. Puis soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le ventre, stoppant net son rire et lui coupant la respiration.

« - Duo ? Duo qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le natté ne répondit pas car la douleur allait en augmentant, Heero s'approcha de lui d'un air paniqué tandis que Isis partait chercher Fleck. Quelque minute plus tard, il arriva accompagné de Daniel et ordonna à Heero de sortir. Ce dernier s'exécuta à contrecœur tandis que Duo était toujours déchiré par la douleur.

« - Mon dieu s'il vous plait, aidez-le. » Murmura-t-il.

À suivre…


	13. Chapitre 13

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Lime….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

* * *

**Vie de famille **

**Chapitre 13**

Heero se tenait debout près de la porte de la chambre de Duo. Quelques minutes plus tard après son départ, Daniel, le collègue New-Type de Fleck était ressortit de la chambre pour revenir avec plateau d'instrument chirurgical, mais depuis, il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Isis, quant à elle s'était réfugiée dans les fauteuils qui se trouvaient au bout du couloir, ne pouvant rester debout à cause de ces six mois de grossesse.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Fleck et Daniel ressortirent de la chambre, la mine fatiguée. Heero se jeta pratiquement sur eux.

« - Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Heero…. Duo a fait une seconde fausse-couche. »

« - Il… Il… » Le japonais était dans l'incapacité de parler.

« - Il a perdu l'enfant. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

« - Comment va-t-il ? »

« - Je lui ai donné un calmant qui devrait le faire dormir jusqu'à demain. »

« - Hn. »

« - Heero, je te conseille de rentrer et de te reposer. Cette nouvelle n'est pas des plus réjouissante pour toi, et elle le sera encore moins pour Duo, alors je veux que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme demain pour pouvoir le soutenir. Compris ? »

« - Hn. »

Comme un automate, le japonais quitta l'hôpital, sentant un vide s'emparer de lui. Il s'arrêta alors de marcher, et d'un geste rageur, envoya son poing contre le mur. Quelques débris de mur tomba à terre tandis qu'il laissait retomber lourdement sa main, ne se souciant pas des plaies ouvertes qui signaient abondamment au niveau de ses jointures. Heero inspira profondément, et s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa tomber lourdement à terre sans se soucier des regards étonnés ou intrigués des passants. Il sentait ses yeux lui piquer étrangement et remarqua étonné que quelques gouttes d'eau s'en échappait, il leva les yeux au ciel et pressa fortement ses pupilles avec sa main.

« Ressaisis-toi Yuy, tu n'as jamais pleuré en vingt-ans d'existence, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas le faire en pleine rue ! Il faut que je sois fort ! Duo a besoin de mon soutien, pas de ma tristesse ! » Se réprimanda-t-il dans sa tête.

Il se releva et entreprit de rentrer chez lui, où s'y trouvait Wufei et Sally qu'il hébergeait depuis maintenant une semaine. Quand il pénétra dans la maison, il trouva le chinois et Sally dans le salon.

« - Heero, mon dieu, ta main ! Que s'est-il passé ? » S'exclama alors la jeune femme.

« -… »

« - Yuy qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Maxwell et le bébé ? »

« - C'est fini. » Déclara Heero d'un ton morne. « Il n'y a plus de bébé. »

Puis sans rien rajouter d'autre, il se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait sa fille laissant derrière lui, un silence gêné. Le japonais prit Hélène dans ses bras et s'installa dans un fauteuil, calant sa fille confortablement sur lui et entreprit de la bercer longuement. Ils venaient peut-être de perdre un bébé, mais elle, elle serait toujours près d'eux. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'entrée de Sally. Cette dernière alla s'appuyer contre le mur, près de la fenêtre et observa Heero durant quelques minutes avant de se mettre à parler.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? »

« - J'ai mal, mais comparé à Duo, je vais bien. »

« -Je comprends ce que tu ressens. »

« - J'en doute ! » Fit Heero d'un ton mordant qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Sally lui jeta un regard blessé avant de se détourner et de regarder d'un air vide à travers la fenêtre.

« - Excuse-moi Sally, je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton… »

« - Tu te trompe ! » Déclara alors la blonde de bute en blanc, surprenant le japonais.

« - Pardon ? »

Sally reposa son regard sur lui, et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« - J'ai fait une fausse couche il y a environ un an. »

« -Je… Je ne savais pas… »

« - Personne ne le savait, même pas Wufei. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit. »

« - Que… que s'est-il passé ? »

« - J'ai tout de suite sut diagnostiquer les symptômes d'une grossesse, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour l'annoncer à Wufei… Un mois après que je l'ai découvert, j'avais décidé de lui dire mais à la place, nous nous sommes légèrement disputés et Wu est parti. Cela a été un choc pour moi, un choc que le fœtus n'a pas supporté… J'ai ressenti comme une déchirure dans mon ventre et j'ai vu impuissante du sang couler d'entre mes jambes. Quand tout c'est arrêté, j'ai su que je l'avais perdu. »

« - Je suis désolé. »

« - Ne le sois pas. » Lui dit Sally avec un doux sourire. « Si je te le dis à toi, c'est parce qu'après cette fausse-couche, j'ai traversé une phase de déprime. Je me sentais responsable de cette perte, et j'étais anéanti… Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est que j'étais seule pour supporter ce sentiment. »

« -… »

« - Duo a besoin de ta présence, que tu le rassure, que tu lui dises que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'a pas besoin de voir son amant s'apitoyer lui aussi sur la perte de cet enfant. »

« - Hn. Merci. »

La doctoresse lui fit un sourire en retour et sortit rejoindre son propre amant. Mais Heero la retint juste avant qu'elle passe la porte.

« - Est-ce que tu compte le dire à Wufei ? »

« - Un jour peut-être… Mais je ne m'en sens pas le courage. »

Puis sur ces mots, elle sortit.

**/888888888888888/**

Le lendemain, quand Heero pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital, il trouva Duo allongé sur son lit et son regard obstinément fixé sur la fenêtre, sans lancer le moindre coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant. Le japonais n'en prit pas ombrage et s'installa près du lit, laissant le silence régner entre eux. Puis, au bout de longues minutes, Duo prit enfin la parole.

« - C'est fou comme un être que l'on a pas connu, peut nous manquer à ce point. »

Heero ne répondit pas mais prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et la serra très fort.

« - Je suis désolé Hee-chan… Je sais à quel point tu désirais cet enfant… Et j'ai été incapable de le protéger… Je l'ai laissé mourir… »

« - Ne dis pas ça mon amour, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, absolument rien. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel Heero administra de douce caresse sur la main de Duo.

« - Tu as raison… ce n'est pas de ma faute….

« - Duo… »

« - …C'est de la tienne ! »

Même si le japonais s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, cela ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Lui-même se sentait responsable, l'accusation de Duo ne faisait que le conforter dans son sentiment.

« - C'est de ta faute ! » S'écria alors Duo, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu nous as laissé seuls avec cette folle qui errait dans les parages ! Tu l'as laissé me torturer pendant que tu étais en train de t'amuser sur L-4 ! C'est entièrement de ta faute ! »

Pour calmer la colère de son amant, Heero se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Duo se débattit pour se soustraire à cette étreinte et frappa violemment Heero au niveau du torse et des épaules avant de s'effondrer en pleurs. Le japonais resserra son étreinte et le berça tendrement, attendant que Duo se calme. Après quelques minutes, Duo parla mais resta caché dans les bras de son amant.

« - Je…je suis désolé… je voulais pas.. »

« - Chuuut…. Ce n'est rien. »

« - Je voulais tellement t'offrir cet enfant… »

« - Nous avons déjà Hélène, et elle me comble de bonheur, alors avoir un autre enfant n'ai pas une priorité, tant que je peux passer tout le restant de ma vie près de toi. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans la chambre, Duo lui fit un vrai sourire.

« - Est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« - Bien sûr. »

Heero s'exécuta avec bonheur et s'installa plus confortablement aux côtes de son amant qui se réfugia dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans le cou de son aimé et laissa libre court à ses dernières larmes, pleurant la perte de leur enfant qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de voir et de connaître. Le japonais resserra doucement son étreinte, veillant à ne pas appuyer sur les blessures du natté.

« - Promet-moi que tu m'aideras à surmonter cette épreuve ! » Souffla Duo.

« - Je te le promets. »

Alors l'américain releva la tête et planta ses prunelles améthyste remplies de larmes dans celle cobalt de son amant.

« - Alors promet-moi qu'à ma prochaine période de chaleur, tu me feras un enfant. »

« - Je te le promets, amour. Je te ferais autant d'enfant que tu le voudras. » Répondit Heero d'un ton solennel en embrassant tendrement son amant.

C'est sur cette scène que Fleck rentra dans la chambre, un formulaire dans les mains. Duo se sépara légèrement de l'étreinte de son amant mais ne la brisa pas entièrement. Il s'essuya furtivement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux et adressa un pauvre sourire à son ami.

« - Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda le médecin.

« - Je… me sens un peu fatigué… mais ça va. »

« -Bien…. »

« - …. »

« - J'ai un formulaire de sortie, si tu le désires. Malgré le fait que tes blessures ne sont pas encore cicatrisées, je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

À ces mots, Duo lança un regard paniqué en direction de Fleck, avant de baisser le regard et de fixer religieusement ses mains posées sur le drap blanc.

« - Je…. Enfin…. Je ne me sens pas prêt à sortir…. Ce serait plus prudent que je reste une semaine de plus… Ou quelques jours… mais… »

« - Chut…. C'est bon, je comprends Duo. Je sais que tu as vécu un traumatisme qui a eut des conséquences douloureuses pour toi, si tu ne te sens pas prêt à rentrer chez toi, tu resteras ici. »

« - Merci. »

« - Tu sais Duo, il existe des aides pour ce genre de situation. »

« - Tu parles de quoi ? »

« - De consulter un psychologue. Celui de notre service est très compétent et… »

« -Je ne veux pas aller voir un psy. » Déclara Duo d'une voix déterminée.

« - Ca, ça sera à moi d'en décider, si ton état moral ne s'améliore pas. Maintenant, Heero si tu veux bien sortir, j'aimerais examiner Duo. »

« - Hn. » Fit le japonais. « Je repasserais plus tard. »

« - D'accord. » Fit Duo avec un petit sourire.

Le brun vola un dernier baiser à son amant avant de sortir de la chambre et de quitter l'hôpital. Il rentra chez lui dans un état secondaire, les mots de Fleck ne cessant de passer et de repasser dans sa tête. « Tu as subi un profond traumatisme qui a eut des conséquences dramatiques pour toi. » Il poussa la porte d'entrée et comme il y a quelques heures, il retrouva Sally et Wufei dans le salon.

« - Comment va Maxwell ? »

« - Il va bien. Triste, mais bien. » Fit Heero.

Wufei hocha la tête et Sally lui fit un petit sourire auquel Heero y répondit par un signe de tête. Il se détourna d'eux pour se diriger vers la cuisine, mais quand il y pénétra, son regard se porta tout de suite sur l'entrée de la cave. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement quand il repensa à la vue de Duo gisant dans son propre sang, attaché à une chaise. Mû par une force invisible, il s'y dirigea néanmoins, il alluma la lumière et descendit lentement l'escalier en bois. La cave avait été remise en état, il ne restait du drame qu'une odeur d'hémoglobine, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Duo, il vit une trace de sang assez conséquente. Il s'y dirigea et se baissa pour y passer ses doigts. Le sang avait séché depuis longtemps, et il lui faudrait du temps pour la faire partir.

« - Yuy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en bas ? » Fit alors la voix de Wufei tandis que ce dernier descendait l'escalier pour rejoindre son ami.

« - Rien. »

Le chinois vint se placer à ses côtés et observa à son tour la trace de sang.

« - Sally et moi avons essayé de la nettoyer, mais on n'a rien pu faire, malgré les produits nettoyant, le sang n'a pas voulu partir. »

« - Je pense qu'elle partira au bout d'un certain temps, si on la lave tous les jours. »

« - Tu pourrais placer un tapis dessus, histoire que Maxwell ne la voit pas, il risquerait de revivre de mauvais moment. »

« - Hn. »

Les pensées d'Heero enregistrèrent les mots de Wufei : « _Je ne me sens pas prêt à sortir……… placer un tapis dessus……… risquerait de revivre de mauvais moment……… Je ne me sens pas prêt à sortir »_ Non ! Pour rien au monde il ne ferait revivre ces moments à Duo ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour empêcher cela, à moins que…

« - Dis-moi Wufei, cette maison est bien au nom de Quatre, non ? »

« - Euh… Il me semble, oui. Ils n'ont jamais signé de papier comme quoi la maison appartenait désormais à Maxwell, et Winner n'a jamais émis le souhait de la récupérer. »

« - Hn. Wufei ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service ! »

« - Je t'écoute. »

« - Est-ce que tu pourrais emballer toutes nos affaires ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Nous allons déménager. J'ignore encore où, mais j'ai quelques jours de sursit pour trouver une nouvelle maison. Pendant ce temps là, je voudrais que tu commences à ranger tout ce qui est vaisselles, vêtements, les meubles sont à Quatre. »

« - D'accord, je m'en occupe. »

« - Merci. »

Heero eut un léger sourire à son idée. C'était la meilleure solution, il trouverait une maison où ils vivraient des moments de joies et oublieraient ces quelques moments sombres de leur existence. Il devait se mettre à la recherche de leur maison à eux, à eux seuls… Et ensuite… Ensuite, il pourrait enfin épouser l'homme qu'il aime.

À suivre…

* * *

_Bon alors apparemment, aux dernières nouvelles, nous n'avons plus le droit de répondre individuellement aux review sur le site (ce qui est injuste... mais justifié) alors à partir de maintenant, si j'ai le temps, j'essaierais derépondre individuellement par mail à ceux qui me laisseront leurs adresses. En attendant, et en espérant que cela ne va pas à l'encontre de ffnet, je voudrais remerciais tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review. Donc merci _à **_Didou_**, **_crystal d'avalon_**, **_Naïa_**, **_aishanu soma_**, **_angel-of-dead_**, **_echizen D luffy_**, **_mhsacre_**, **_la-shinegami_**, **_Shinigamie Yui_**, **_Syt the Evil Angel_**, **_onarluca_**, **_Lihiel_**, **_ame sœur_**, **_Magical Girl Kiki_**, **_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell_**


	14. Chapitre 14

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Lime….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de New Type_ **

_**

* * *

**_

_**RAR :**_

_**Babou:**_ Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment, et rassure-toi, Relena est bel et bien hors course… du moins pour le moment… J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**Magical Girl Kiki :**_ Et bien oui, j'ai osé, niark niark niark… Toute les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira, merci pour ta review la puce, à bientôt. Kisu.

_**crystal d'avalon:**_ Eh oui, la vie est injuste envers ce pauvre dudulle… mais t'inquiète pas, il ne sera pas stérile, tout ira bien de ce côté-là, lol. Je sais que je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point-là, quand même… Quoi que… Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**hayko maxwell :**_ C'est sûr que Relena dans un asile, c'est un réconfort, mais maintenant, reste à savoir si elle va y rester... Hé hé hé… C'est vrai que c'est dommage pour le bébé, à l'origine, il devait le garder, mais j'ai préféré le lui faire perdre, je sais, c'est sadique… Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

_**Lihiel :**_ Et oui, j'aime bien mes persos, mais pas au point de leur accorder un autre enfant… mouahahahahahah… C'est vrai que le déménagement paraît logique, sinon le pauvre Duo vivrait avec un traumatisme à vie, lol. en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

_**la-shinegami :**_ Bon c'est vrai que je me suis un peu trop avancé quand j'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres problèmes, lol, mais maintenant, je t'assure que c'est le cas. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre.

_**Didou :**_ Merci pour le compliment et je suis ravie de voir que mes fics te plaisent autant. C'est vrai que c'est triste pour cette histoire de bébé et que beaucoup d'entre vous aurez voulu voir un autre enfant arriver au sein du couple, mais ce ne sera pas pour encre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste.

_**Mhsacre :**_ Bon alors je pense que je t'ai déjà répondu par mail, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, lol, moi et ma mémoire… En tout cas, désolé de te décevoir mais nous ne verrons pas les prochaines chaleurs de Duo, je couperais avant, car je pense que l'histoire n'a pas besoin d'aller jusque là… Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**echizen D luffy :**_ Merci pour ta review et une petite annonce en prime, je continuerais à répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres, car en fait, c'est pas interdit du moment qu'il y a un chapitre avec et que ce n'est pas publié seul. Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

_**Syt the Evil Angel :**_ Ben cette histoire de review n'était en fait qu'un coup de gueule de deux américaines qui n'ont rien compris à la vie, enfin bref, l'interdiction n'est pas vraiment une interdiction, donc je continue de répondre aux reviews, lol. C'est vrai que c'est dommage que Duo est perdu le bébé, mais je pense que c'était nécessaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

_**DuoXheero:**_ Ben non, apparemment la pétition qui m'a été donné n'était rien d'autre qu'une fausse rumeur (merci à Mimi Yuy pour ces lumières) alors on oublie cette histoire, et je répondrais aux reviews, pour la fic, c'est un peu triste, mais rassure-toi, Duo pourra encore avoir des enfants. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :**_ Dis-toi que deux fœtus de perdu, un super bébé en bonne santé en approche, lol. Bon assez plaisanté, c'est triste c'est vrai, mais necéssaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**Onarluca :**_ Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**

* * *

**

**Vie de famille**

**Chapitre 14**

Une semaine s'était écoulée avant que Duo ne se décide enfin à sortir sous les recommandations de Fleck. Durant cette semaine, avec l'aide des autres anciens pilotes et des relations de Quatre, Heero avait trouvé une maison, qu'il avait aménagé en tenant compte des goûts de son amant et des siens. Wufei et Sally gardaient Hélène pour la nuit, tandis que le japonais allait chercher le natté à l'hôpital.

Heero conduisait en silence pendant que Duo regardait le paysage par la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées quand il remarqua alors qu'il avait quitté les alentours de Londres et roulait en pleine campagne, totalement à l'opposé de leur propre habitation.

« - Heero, où est-ce que nous sommes ? » Demanda alors Duo.

« - Surprise. »

En temps normal, Duo aurait était très étonné de l'attitude de son amant et aussi heureux qu'il lui prépare une surprise, mais même s'il redoutait le moment où il remettrait les pieds dans sa maison, il avait vraiment envie de rentrer sans faire de détour.

« - Écoute Heero, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer ce soir, je suis fatigué et j'ai envie de rentrer. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » Déclara alors Heero avec un petit sourire en coin.

Duo fut plus perplexe et commença à regarder aux alentours essayant de comprendre ce que son amant avait préparé. Au bout de quelques minutes de route, la voiture stoppa devant une grille qui s'ouvrit automatiquement et ils s'engagèrent dans la propriété privée.

« - Mais Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est une propriété privée ! »

Mais son amant ne répondit pas, et continua à remonter l'allée pour se stopper devant une somptueuse demeure, une volée de marches basses conduisaient à un perron imposant, qui lui même menait à une double porte en bois blanc.

« - Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda alors Duo.

« - Nous sommes chez nous ! » Répondit alors Heero.

A ces mots, Duo en resta un moment bouche bée, réalisant alors l'ampleur de la nouvelle.

« - Mais c'est… C'est beaucoup trop… Grand…. Et cher…. Comment as-tu… »

« - Duo, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes loin d'être pauvre, nous avons largement les moyens de nous payer ce genre de maison. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Je ne voulais pas rester dans l'ancienne, qui d'ailleurs appartenait encore à Quatre. »

« - Mais… »

« - Et rassure-toi, ce n'est pas aussi grand de l'intérieur, nous n'aurons pas besoin de domestiques ou autres. Et il n'y a pas à discuter, nous sommes chez nous, alors tu veux visiter ou pas ? »

Duo laissa échapper un sourire et commença à gravir les marches du perron, Heero sur ses talons. Il poussa alors la porte et pénétra dans le hall, laissant une exclamation de surprise passer entre ces lèvres, tandis qu'il découvrait le sol veinait de marbre blanc conduisant à une vaste pièce qui au vu de la décoration, s'agissait du salon qui était divisé en deux parties, le coin salon et la salle à manger, la première partie contenait une cheminée idéale pour passer d'agréable soirée et la pièce était encadrée de fenêtres. Il y avait suffisamment place pour le mobilier imposant et espacé que Heero avait choisi. Une bibliothèque se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et contenait déjà de nombreux ouvrages, un canapé en cuir noir et en forme de L était installé face à une table basse et un écran de télévision plat. Quelques poufs étaient disposés de façon décontractée de chaque côté du canapé.

La salle à manger qui occupé l'autre partie du salon était tout aussi douillette, elle comportait une table pour une dizaine de personne, un mini bar apéritif et un vaisselier comportant toute les plus belles vaisselles. La pièce était entourée de fenêtre et une baie vitrée mené sur la terrasse de derrière et deux petites marches menaient à la cuisine. Toujours ébahi, Duo s'y dirigea tandis que Heero le suivait toujours, observant les moindres gestes de son amant. Le natté se retrouva dans une large cuisine entourée de hautes fenêtres aux rideaux blancs. Un comptoir de cuisine marron était placé au centre de la pièce, séparant l'espace de cuisson à celui de restauration, derrière le comptoir, se trouvait un plan de travail, l'évier, la cuisinière et la hotte assorti et une multitude de placard contenant produit ménager et nourriture, une petite porte menait à la réserve. De l'autre côté du comptoir, une table en pin blanc pourvu de quatre chaises destiné à accueillir les petits repas en famille. Un frigo américain avait pris place dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une machine à laver et d'un lave vaisselle.

« - alors, comment trouves-tu ? » Demanda Heero en prenant son amant par la taille.

« - C'est somptueux. Merci Heero. »

« - Alors vient, va visiter l'étage. »

Esquissant un sourire, Duo le suivit. Il poussa un sifflement d'admiration en voyant l'escalier de marbre blanc veiné de noir et de rouge. Il monta rapidement les marches et tomba sur un corridor composé de six portes. Dont trois menant à une chambre, une à la salle de bain, une à un bureau et la dernière à une salle de jeu. La première porte menée à la chambre d'Hélène, et la décoration était presque identique à l'ancienne, bien que la pièce soit plus grande. La seconde était une simple chambre d'ami, comportant le mobilier nécessaire et bien plus simple que les autres meubles vus jusqu'à maintenant. La troisième était une somptueuse salle de bain, avec douche et deux lavabos avec une grande glace au-dessus. Une armoire remplie de serviettes et de produit de douche. Quant à la salle de jeu, de superficie moyenne, elle contenait grand nombre de peluche et poupée en tout genre. Mais avant que Duo ait pu faire la moindre remarque sur cet attelage de jouets, le japonais le traînait vers la dernière porte, décrétant le grenier n'avait rien d'intéressant à voir. Heero lui ouvrit alors la porte et Duo découvrit alors un décor différend du rez-de-chaussée. Le mobilier était du style français et peint à la main était vraiment somptueux. Un grand lit trônait au centre de la pièce avec deux tables de chevet de chaque côté. L'armoire avec ses portes coulissantes et la commode étaient sculptées de motif artistique s'harmonisait avec le décor d'époque. Les murs étaient tapissés en bleu pâle, et la moquette était de couleur blanche. Une seconde porte attira l'attention du natté et s'y dirigea pour découvrir leur propre salle de bain, identique à la première sauf qu'à la place de la douche, se trouvait une baignoire où trois où quatre personnes pouvaient entrer.

« - Heero, c'est magnifique. Cette maison est entièrement magnifique. »

« - Rien n'est aussi magnifique que toi. »

Duo rougit sous le compliment tandis qu'Heero esquissait un doux sourire.

« - Comment as-tu pu aménager une si grande maison en si peu de temps ? »

« - Grâce à Quatre. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé la maison. Wufei s'est occupé de l'aménagement avec Trowa tandis que je courais après les meubles. A nous quatre, c'est allez très vite. »

« - Je comprends maintenant pourquoi presque personne ne venait me voir en journée. »

« - Hn. Alors, ça te plait. »

« - J'adore. Mais, je ne comprends pas tellement pourquoi nous avons déménagé. »

« - Je ne voulais pas te faire repenser à ces dernières semaines en vivant dans le lieu où Relena t'a torturé. Et puis comme ça, nous avons une maison rien qu'à nous. »

Duo regarda son amant dans les yeux avant de se serrer contre lui.

« - Je t'aime, tu sais. »

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Duo. »

À suivre…


	15. Chapitre 15

Titre : Vie de famille

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Lime….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de New Type_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**_hayko maxwell : _** Non, la maison elle est à moi! Je me la garde! Lol. Ravie que ce chapitre tout choupinet qui change des 14 autres précédents te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et je te remercie pour ta review.

**_aishanu soma : _**Et oui, c'est la maison de mes rêves et que je n'aurais jamais que j'ai décris, mais je la garde jalousement pour moi! Et na! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Non ma puce, pas de souci, j'arrête de les faire souffrir pour le moment, lol et Duo aura tout le temps de se remettre. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y aura pas de troisième enfant… du moins pour le moment… Oui encore malheureusement tu as raison car cela marque belle et bien la fin de cette fic et ça me fout le cafard à moi aussi, snif. Mais je vais revenir! Mouahahahahaha…. En tout cas, j'espère que la fin te plaira.

**_Lihiel : _**Et oui, malheureusement, malencontreusement, tristement… c'est la fin, snif snif.. Enfin bref, j'espère que le dernier chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review. Au fait, j'ai transmis ton message à Duo mais il n'a peut pas te répondre donc Heero te fait dire: Omae o korosu, c'est mon mien.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** Oh grande lectrice, tu es trop bonne de me laisser la vie sauve… Lol. j'espère que la fin de cette fic me permettre de sauver mes fesses et qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review.

**_Mhsacre : _**Oh... J'suis désolé mais je n'avais pas prévu de faire de lemon éè mais je suis ravie de voir que ça te plait quand même. Hey! C'est vrai que la maison est génial, mais tu dois faire la gueule quand tu recois les factures, lol. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Kisu.

**_la-shinegami :_** Salut le kangourou, j'espère qu'à ce jour la crise de sugar est passé, ptdr… Après 14 chapitres de tourmente, ils méritaient bien un peu de calme les pauvres, lol, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_DuoXheero : _**Salut et merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Didou :_** Merci pour ta review et ravie de voir que tu as adoré ce chapitre. Heureusement que leur amour a survécu, je suis trop jeune pour mourir des griffes de lectrices en colère parce que j'ai brisé un couple fétiche, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira et pour l'autre enfant…. Hum…. Je ne lâche pas d'info.

**_Onarluca :_** Merci pour ta review, ravie que ce chapitre te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera autant pour la suite. Kisu.

**_Syt the Evil Angel : _**Salut, alors non, je te rassure ta mémoire ne fait pas défaut et il reste bien qu'un seul chapitre (celui-ci), presque un an déjà? Waouh, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point le temps passe vite... Pas bien de ne pas écouter les cours d'info èé, ta prof devait être ravie, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci de m'avoir suivi si assidûment. Kisu.

**_Crystal d'Avalon: _** Ravie que tu le trouve mignon, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_

* * *

_**

**Vie de famille **

**Chapitre 15**

Heero regardait son reflet dans le miroir avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour, il allait enfin s'unir avec l'homme qu'il aimait…. Enfin quand il aura réglé son problème de cravate, qui ne voulait pas se nouer comme il le faut autour de son cou. Qui avait eu l'idée stupide d'associer une cravate à son costume ? Il avait plus l'air d'un homme d'affaire qu'à un futur marié. Son pantalon de velours était de couleur bleu nuit, assorti à un veston et une veste de même teinte, sous lesquels se trouvait une chemise blanche, cela faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux, et il était extrêmement fier de son choix. Sauf pour cette fichue cravate qui ne voulait pas faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle ! Il recommença pour la quatrième fois le nœud, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il lança son regard made in Yuy sur le pauvre bout de tissu quand une voix retentit dans son dos, un brin amusé.

« - Besoin d'aide ? »

« - Trowa ! Tu tombes bien, je n'arrive pas à nouer cette maudite cravate ! » S'impatienta le japonais.

« - Laisse, je vais le faire. »

« - Hn. »

Trowa s'approcha du brun et commença à faire le nœud de la cravate convenablement.

« - Tu sais Heero, malgré toutes les fois où nous avons dû porter une cravate quand on jouait les gardes du corps avec l'autre cinglé, il faut que se soit aujourd'hui que tu oublie comment faire. » Déclara le Français, dissimulant mal son amusement.

Le japonais rougit légèrement et lança un regard noir à son ami, qui pas le moins du monde effrayé, reprit:

« - Mais bon, c'est la nervosité qui te rend comme ça. »

« - Je ne suis pas nerveux ! » Répliqua Heero de mauvaise foi.

« - Bien sur. »

« - Trowa, vieux frère, tu as de la chance d'être mon témoin, parce que sinon je t'aurais tué. »

« - Oui, mais tu ne le peux pas. »

« - On en reparlera après la cérémonie. »

Pour toute réponse, Trowa finit de nouer la cravate de son ami et lui fit un tout petit sourire amusé.

« - Tu es heureux. » Constata alors le méché.

« - Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Duo sera à moi pour toujours. »

« - Alors je suis heureux pour toi. Tu as pensé à tes vœux ? »

« - Hai. »

« - Alors parfait. Maintenant, espérons que ta nervosité ne te les fera pas oublier. »

« - Je ne suis pas nerveux ! »

Pour toute réponse, Trowa éclata d'un rire joyeux qui renfrogna davantage l'attitude du japonais.

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

Quatre poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il pénétra dans la pièce attribuée à Duo. Il avait dû veiller à ce que tous les préparatifs soit parfait, jusqu'au moindre pétale de rose, et il devait bien l'avouer, c'était fatigant. Poussant un autre soupir, il chercha son ami des yeux mais ne le vit pas, son costume noir était impeccablement posé sur la table, attendant d'être mis, mais aucune trace du natté. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la panthère qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, et qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Quatre ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois pour se calmer, mais en vain…

« - Bon sang, Duo mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Tu es courant que tu te maries dans dix minutes ! Et que tu n'es toujours pas prêt ! » Hurla Quatre d'une voix désespérée et légèrement suraiguë.

La panthère planta ses orbes ambre dans le regard paniqué du blond, avant de reprendre forme humaine.

« - Gomen Quat-chan, mais je suis tellement nerveux que je me suis transformé pour garder mon calme. »

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, mais tu veux me tuer. C'est ça ? »

« - Non, non, non. »

« - Habille-toi. » Ordonna alors Quatre.

Ne préférant pas énerver davantage son ami, l'Américain se dépêcha de s'exécuter. Il enfila rapidement son costume, qui à la différence d'Heero contenait qu'une seule et même couleur : le noir. Le pantalon, la chemise et la veste étaient d'un noir profond, faisant briller d'un éclat plus prononcé ses prunelles améthyste.

Une fois qu'il fut convenablement habillé, Quatre l'examina d'un œil critique avant de laisser un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« - Parfait ! » Décréta-t-il.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Isis.

« - Quatre, les traiteurs veulent savoir où déposer la pièce montée. »

« - Je leur ai déjà expliqué ! Ce sont des incapables ou quoi ? » Grogna le blond en se retournant.

Il fixa alors Isis étonné et son étonnement fit place à un cri de panique.

« - Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ! »

Isis baissa les yeux sur son vêtement et observa sa robe beige simple et ample, se demandant ce qui avait provoqué une nouvelle crise chez son ami. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Duo qui lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

« - Qui y-a-t-il Quatre ? »

« - Mais cette robe est trop banale pour un mariage…. »

« - Quatre… » Tenta de le raisonner Duo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« -… Tu aurais quand même pu faire un effort vestimentaire. »

« - Quoi ! » S'écria Isis avec furie.

_Trop tard._ Pensa le natté.

Isis marcha d'un pas lourd vers le blond et darda sur lui un regard furieux.

« - Je suis enceinte jusqu'au yeux, si tu n'avais pas remarqué ! Je n'allais pas me mouler dans une robe en jersey quand même ! »

« - Euh… Je… »

« - Ne critique plus ma tenue où je te jure que je te balance toute la colère que mes hormones peuvent me fournir ! »

« - D'accord, Isis, reste tranquille, je suis désolé. Je vais m'occuper des traiteurs. »

Puis rapidement, le blond sortit de la pièce. Laissant ces deux amis perplexes, Isis fut la première à laisser échapper un rire, une fois qu'elle se fut calmée.

« - Il y tient vraiment à ce mariage. »

« - Oui. »

« - Alors tu es prêt, petit frère ? »

« - Oui, même si j'ai pas envie d'y aller tellement je suis nerveux. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que tu auras rejoint Heero pour marcher jusqu'à l'estrade, tu n'auras plus le temps d'être nerveux. »

« - Oui. »

« - Il faut y aller maintenant, c'est l'heure. »

Puis à leur tour, ils quittèrent la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception du manoir de Quatre. Ce dernier avait tenu à ce que le mariage se déroule dans son manoir en France et s'était occupé de tous les préparatifs au grand soulagement des deux futurs mariés qui n'arrivaient à rien tant leur nervosité était à son comble.

Heero l'attendait déjà devant la porte de la salle, accompagné de Trowa et de Wufei. Isis lui planta une bise sur la joue et le laissa pour aller rejoindre son propre époux et Hélène. Duo se dirigea vers son fiancé qui lui prit la main. Le natté put alors voir diverses émotions dans le regard cobalt de son amant. L'amour, la joie, et le bonheur brillaient dans ses yeux, et il savait que ses propres prunelles améthyste renvoyaient les mêmes émotions. Heero resserra tendrement sa prise sur la main, et alors ensemble ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et marchèrent jusqu'à l'estrade où un prêtre les attendait.

« Aujourd'hui nous nous réunissons ici pour être témoin de l'union de Heero Yuy et de Duo Maxwell. » L'homme fit le signe de la croix. « C'est un moment sacré où deux cœurs n'en formeront plus qu'un, et, ce pour l'éternité. »

Éternité. Duo aimait ce mot. Ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours. Ils vieilliraient ensemble, regarderaient leurs enfants grandir et s'épanouir, et ce, pour le restant de leurs vies.

« - Laissons maintenant ces deux cœurs s'exprimer librement devant dieu. »

Le prêtre se tut alors et observa alors les deux futurs époux, leur faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils avaient la parole. Ils se firent face et Heero prit les deux mains de Duo dans les siennes et commença alors à parler à haute et intelligible voix :

« - Quand nous sommes-nous réellement connus tous les deux ? Quand on a eu 16 ans ? Peut-être même quand on a eu 10 ans ? A vrai dire, je ne serais dire quand exactement parce que je n'arrive pas à imaginer un moment où je ne te connaissais pas. J'ai toujours su que tu étais la seule personne à percevoir qui j'étais réellement rien qu'en me regardant dans les yeux. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'engagement que nous avons pris, et je sais que rien ne pourra détruire notre amour. Je te considérerai toujours comme mon ami, et surtout comme mon mari plus que tout autre chose. C'est un vrai miracle quand je pense à la paix intérieure et au bonheur que tu m'as apporté, et pour te remercier de ce miracle, je fais le serment devant tous nos amis de t'aimer, jusque dans la mort. »

Le long discours d'Heero laissa un silence émouvant parmi l'assemblée, tandis que Duo luttait pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler, et c'est avec quelques sanglots émus dans la voix qu'il prononça à son tour :

« - Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, je vois un ami, un amant. Ton énergie vitale m'inspire d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Ta force intérieure est si forte que je n'ai plus peur grâce à toi et je me suis rendu compte que même si l'on a été séparé, tu étais toujours avec moi. **(1)** Tu es àmes côtés depuis si longtemps, tu m'aides à trouver un but dans la vie quand j'ai l'impression de n'en avoir aucun et je suis sûr que sans toi, je serais complètement perdu et je ne pourrais vivre qu'à moitié. Je remercie le destin tous les jours de t'avoir mis sur ma route, et je te remercie pour ton amour. **(2)** »

Duo plongea ses yeux améthyste dans ceux de son futur époux, heureux des paroles qu'ils avaient échangées, il se sentait léger et plus rien ne comptait autour de lui, mis à part ses deux orbes cobalt qui le regardait avec amour. Il reporta son attention sur le prêtre qui finissait son discours au sujet du mariage. Heero avait soulevé leurs mains jointes et le prêtre y avait placé un lien, leur disant d'échanger les serments d'usages.

« - Moi, Heero Yuy, prend Duo Maxwell comme mari légitime et je jure devant dieu et tous nos amis de vivre ainsi avec lui. De l'aimer, de l'honorer et de le soutenir dans la maladie et la santé, dans la richesse et la pauvreté et ce, pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Duo respira un grand coup avant de prendre à nouveau la parole et ne détachant pas son regard fixe de Heero, il dit son vœu.

« - Moi, Duo Maxwell, prend Heero Yuy comme mari légitime et je jure devant dieu et tous nos amis de vivre ainsi avec lui. De l'aimer, de l'honorer et de le soutenir dans la maladie et la santé, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et ce, pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Duo n'entendit pas ce que disait le prêtre. Ses oreilles avaient cessé d'entendre. Tout ce dont il se rendait compte c'était le métal froid de l'anneau d'argent que le japonais glissait autour de son annuaire gauche. Légèrement tremblant, il prit l'autre anneau que lui tentait Wufei et le mit au doigt d'Heero. Quand il leva le regard, le japonais lui souriait. Il vit alors le visage de ce dernier s'approcher de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Duo n'entendit pas le prêtre annoncer leur union. Il ne se rendait pas compte des applaudissements et ni les encouragements des un et des autres. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était les lèvres de Heero sur les siennes.

Plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

A des kilomètres de là, un fourgon policier stoppa devant sur grand bâtiment gris, et dont les fenêtres étaient toutes grillagées. Deux infirmiers allèrent à la rencontre des ambulanciers qui sortir leur nouvelle patiente. La jeune femme blonde était solidement attachée avec une camisole, mais elle avait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres quand elle découvrit l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel elle serait internée pour les dix prochaines années.

« - Tout ne fait que commencer… » Murmura-t-elle.

**FIN**

**(1)** Pour ceux qui auraient dû mal à comprendre ce que Duo veut dire par là, c'est qu'il fait référence à la longue séparation causée par Relena et de son statut de New-Type juste avant la naissance d'Hélène. (_Voir Fic New-Type.)_

**(2)** Et pour les fans inconditionnels de _« Beverly Hills »_ qui on peut-être reconnu, je me suis aidé des vœux échangés au tout dernier épisode de la série lors d'un mariage pour faire ceux de Heero et Duo.

* * *

Et voilà, ici se termine définitivement la fic _"Vie de famille"._ Ca m'a fait un peu mal au cœur de clore ce chapitre, mais comme ceux qui doivent sans douter, une suite est prévue.

Certain doivent géniale, d'autre encore, mais en fait, au fur et à mesure que je développais le projet "_New-Type",_ j'avais prévu d'en faire une trilogie en réunissant trois évènements de la vie de Duo et Heero, le premier volet parlait de la différence de Duo et de son amour pour Heero. Le second volet parlait de l'éducation et bien entendu du mariage, quant en troisième, je vous laisse le découvrir. La fic est en cours d'écriture, et dans quelques temps, je publierais le premier chapitre, et me connaissant, je peux déjà vous assurer que mes deux chouchous ne vivront pas en paix, lol. Alors j'attends vos commentaires et vos critiques si il y en a. Sinon, je voudrais adresser un grand merci à ceux qui ont cette fic depuis le début, anonyme et autre.

Shali M.


End file.
